RE: My Life
by Cayan
Summary: I had an unsuccessful unfulfilling and boring life and I died unexpectedly. Then given a new chance and now I'm living a new life. I got to say this one is so much better than my first.
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS RANT:**

 **THIS ONE IS MY NEW STORY.**

 **YOU PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I POSTED IT IN OVERLORD SINCE ITS CONCEPT IS GREATLY OFF SHOOT WITH OVERLORD.**

 **MY REASON IS MOST INFORMATION WILL BE BASED ON OVERLORD.**

 **ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

 **Volume One:**

 **Prologue**

 **TO THE NEW LIFE!**

"When I said an exciting life, I did not mean that I want to live in an edge of life and death!" I yelled as I run away from the chasing horde of creatures.

You're probably wondering what I am doing here. To shed some light regarding my situation, let me begin my story from the very beginning.

I was born in a poor family. By tradition the last born should always be the pampered one and I was lucky enough to be born the youngest of the four children.

Sadly that didn't happen.

All the ragged and sworn stuff all my brother and sisters had was passed down to me. Of course in a young age I didn't know that information, back then I was happy as I can be having toys and stuff.

Now let's talk about my childhood. By the time I was seven my oldest brother already left with his first woman. That right I said first. You see my brother had a LOT of women in his young age. The second oldest sibling was in college, while my other sister was in elementary. Because of the discrepancy in our age I was mostly felt alone at home.

If you're going to ask where is my parents, I'm getting there.

Father was a taxi cab driver in a city. By the way we currently live in a very secluded land owned by my uncle who was kind enough to let us build a life here, we sorta acted as the guardians of the land.

Back to the story, you see this land was so large that there was a dense forest of Mango trees with many other fruit bearing trees surrounding us. Which was great, all year long we have supply of a wide variety of fresh fruit and vegetables.

Anyways since both my sisters are studying money is greatly needed, especially for my elder sister's tuition. Thus father must work to gain the much needed money. Mom on the other hand was no slack, because of the availability of resources in our backyard she often went to the market and sells them.

Because of our living condition was not favorable, our rich and when I say rich I mean REALLY RICH Aunts stepped in. They persuaded us to move into another province for a life which I am thankful for.

They gave my parents opportunity to start their own business which bloomed into a successful one. And so our poor family was upgraded in a mediocre one.

When I was in elementary, I was the fat 'feeling rich' kid who got so many friends. Later in my high school life I realized they weren't really my friends, they should be called leeches.

I really don't want to bore you in my sad and pathetic high school life so let's just say that I had the most boring and uninterested life. I was the combination of emo, fat and alone kid, jealous and hateful in everyone.

Fast forward in my college days I was still the same emo fat and alone kid but now staying in a dormitory full of men.

Why dormitory you ask?

Well the school was far away from home and this school was the only school in the country that specializes in teaching.

So see I decided to study to be a teacher, I was greatly inspired by my high school science teacher and I said to myself I want to be just like her… except having the boobs and all… well maybe the boobs.

And so the traumatizing as a college student began. To those who are reading this and not yet gone to college. Let me tell you something about it.

Awful.

Stressful.

Tiresome.

All in all it's the representation of HELL.

I don't really know how I managed but I successfully graduated as a teacher in that god forsaken university.

Sadly upon graduation and passing the bar exam I had difficulty in getting a job. I never realized that there was a surplus in teachers.

I was unemployed for many years… which was awful. All of my siblings have their respective jobs and I was at home living from their salary. Being unable to support yourself sucks.

As 'a mouth to feed' my siblings coined I decided to do most of chores so I can be more useful to them.

At the moment I am riding a bus. Today I went into a job fair hosted by the city government. I was tired and hungry from all the interviews I had which when awful.

I forgot all of the resumes which I prepared the night before because I woke up late because my stupid alarm didn't activate. When I realized that I forgot them I was already in the job fair. What's worse is there was no internet café for miles.

I spent half a day in remaking my resume and costing me all the money I had. Tired and hungry I tried to navigate at the job fair for jobs that matches my education which was a complete bust and so I have to settle for something else.

At the end of the day, I managed to apply for atleast five for that's all I could print with the money I had. And now I am staring at the night sky hoping that my interviews went well.

"Will I get a job?" I murmured to the night.

What follow was a roaring thunder then heavy rain.

'ha….' I sigh.

It was funny when I look at my situation. All my siblings didn't finished their college studies and have great jobs but I who had finished college can't get a decent job.

Finally when the bus stops in our area, I had no choice but to walk against the torrential rain. I was thankful that I don't have anything that won't be damage by the rain.

And so I was walking in our subdivision, I took the comfort of the rain. Times like this I can't help myself feel miserable and pathetic. I never had luck. Times like this I can't help entertain the idea of dying, ending my miserable existence.

I stopped and sat next to a flickering lamppost.

Over the years I develop a serious case of depression and my family has no idea that I had one. I kept it as a secret as well as my medication.

'It has been a long time since I took one. Huh'

With one last heavy sigh as I stand up. What I didn't notice was a motorcycle that stopped a bit far from my location. It was because of the heavy rain lowers visibility.

Before I could even ask them who and what he/she needs I felt a sudden pain. It was the most painful thing I ever experience forcing me to collapse on my knees. I could my breathing becomes harder.

When I track to find where is the pain radiating from, I found out that it was in my chest. I had a small hole in my chest.

'A wound? Why was I wounded? '

Suddenly breathing became harder, it felt like drowning. I began clawing my neck trying to find what is causing it. And then I felt my body began to convulse, my vision fading.

In my line of sight the figure from the motorcycle approached. He was trying to say something but I was having a hard time understanding him.

"… wrong guy."

The mysterious figure then raised his left hand which seemed to be holding a gun. He then points it in my head.

'I'm going to die.'

I tried to speak. I don't what to die here, that I'll do anything just to spare me but because of the in clogging my throat and it came out like chocking sound.

He chuckled.

*BANG!

That was the last sound and sight I ever saw.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

'Comfortable.'

'So comfortable.'

I could not determine whether my eyes are open or not for the place where I am in was completely dark. There was no light, no sound and I alone exist in this place. I tried moving but the darkness seems to cling at me preventing me to do so.

At first I felt fear and when I finally settled down it felt comfortable. The darkness was overwhelmingly comfortable.

I never completely understood why I am here or how I came here nor who am I? I didn't even know how long I was here. All I care of was comfortable and that's all that matters at the moment.

Between instant and eternity of time had passed a blinding light appeared in front of me. The light was so bright it's very hard to look straight at it.

"Child, can you hear me?"

"Ye-yeah I can. Who are you?"

"It is not important who am I but what's more important is, who are you?"

That question made me wonder.

Ever since I came conscious I never bothered with those questions. Why does it bring up so many negative feelings?

"I-i-I don't know. Sho-should I be worried?"

"No it should not worry you but would you like to know who you are?"

That question made him wonder if he should.

"Do I need to know?"

"Everything will be left for you to decide."

When it asked me before it arose negative feelings from within that I do not understand. What should I do? Should I face those uncertainties? My mind became filled questions I cannot answer, leaving me feeling disoriented.

"I want to know who I am."

"Very well."

The light began to extend towards me as it does. When the hand made out of light touch my forehead, I remembered everything.

My boring unsuccessful loveless life was ended by someone.

"Do you remember now?"

I nodded. After an eternity I asked.

"What now?"

"Now I'll give you a choice."

"A choice?"

"That's right."

"Can I know them?"

"Do you wish to stay in my womb or start a new?"

"Can I stay here?"

"If that what's you wish then you can. But are you sure you want to stay?"

"I..i… don't want to go back in that world."

"Then where do you want to go."

"Eh?"

The light chuckled. "I can send to any world you wish."

"You mean there are other worlds?"

"Correct."

I thought of how awful my life before I answered.

"I wish to live a life of excitement, an adventurous life where I can go anywhere and be the I could be."

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes please."

"Then go forth."

The light barely touched my chest yet it felt like I was pushed by an enormous amount of strength combined with a burst of light.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

 _ **[Awaken].**_

Upon hearing that voice my eyes opened and I met by the blinding sunlight.

At first my body felt so lethargic. Every time I tried to move my limbs unimaginable pain shot through my body and so I was forced to wait until I could freely move.

Not that I am complaining, my limited view was magnificent. It reminds me of the comfort of the forest back when I was a child.

Wait a minute.

My childhood memories, I still have them. Shouldn't I have lost them in the process? As far as I know, the process of reincarnation should have removed my previous life's memory and here I am having mine intact granted that some of my memories are hazy due to memory decay.

Moments after my realization, I went back to staring at the sky.

For quite I time I remained paralyze. The gentle breeze plus the warmth of the sun lulled me back to sleep. After all nothing a good sleep could fix.

I did not know how much time had passed but when I woke up I was able to yawn and stretch my body. If I base time for the position of the sun it might be late in the afternoon.

What's interesting about my situation is, I am wearing an old time cream shirt and dark brown pants with light brown worn boots. Completely different from what I was wearing before I died. Also i also notice the chance in my hands, it was a lot healthier and younger than before.

 _*GROWL_

'Crap! I'm hungry.'

I'm lucky enough that I am in the forest. But before I could even take I step I remembered that the light told me it will take me to a different world. It never said that I'll give me another life if die.

Looking around and seeing nothing life threating, I began to walk towards the entrance of the forest.

But before I could even take a step further a voice spoke from my head.

' **Warning you are leaving [Divine Sanctuary].'**

'Hello?'

' **Unable to respond properly.'**

Huh!? So I need to ask properly.

'Define [Divine Sanctuary].'

' **[Divine Sanctuary] an area of effect spell created to ward all creatures from entering.'**

'Do you any other information to share?'

' **All other information could be access by saying [Status].'**

When I was about to ask another question, I felt our connection was severed cutting me from my chance of asking more question. This was probably because of the question I asked.

"Status?"

A small window appeared visible only to my eyes.

Name: Kaene

Level: 0

Job: Novice

Job Description: A shitty beginner.

Stats:

HP: 2

MP: 2

STR: 1

AGI: 1

INT: 1

END: 0

CHR: 0

LUCK: 0

P Attk: 0

P Def: 0

M attk: 0

M Def: 0

Skills and Abilities: NONE

Equipment: Shit quality

Weapon: none

Total Assessment: A shitty beginner with no talent, who would probably die less than week.

I was shocked but mostly hurt from what I read.

 _*GROWL._

Crap I still need to eat which meant I will leave this safe zone.

 _*GROWL._

Sheesh I get it. I'll go find something to eat.

Once I left the clearing, I heard the sound of breaking glass. When I turned around the spell in the area was removed. I guess that is what's its warning me about.

And so I pushed on…

Three hours later.

I have been walking around this forest for a while and I never found anything edible. Because of fatigue and hunger I collapse in a nearby tree, trying to catch my breath.

"Damn it! This sucks."

"Haaa…. Ha…. Ha… There's no food in this place."

I heard the bush rustle, thinking that might be a rabbit or sort I quickly approach the bush. Once I felt that I could catch, I pounced and collided with soothing much larger.

For the moment I felt disoriented.

When I regain my vision what I saw was the color green. The shade of green did not match the bush or the grass, it looks like a wet dark greenish color with small dots scattered around. As I began to inspect it further its texture was more of a skin.

I began to roam my gaze to the owner of the skin. What I saw was a terrifying owner.

It was small and ugly that seems to be barely standing three feet tall. They have scrawny and hairless body with twisted face, flat nose and beady red eyes.

As a normal person seeing something new and weird, I could only stare in mutely at it. Surprisingly it also stared back but I managed to recover faster than I am.

The creature quickly wrestles itself out of my hold and manages to push me on the process.

"There is a human here." It shouted which surprised me that it can talk.

When I looked at the direction it shouted I saw multiple creatures similar to this one were quickly approaching. There are also creatures greatly towering those smaller creatures. Their appearance looks more of a shaved gorilla with warty brown skins and a great deal of muscle mass and jutting jaws with protruding teeth.

Sensing great danger approaching, I ran as fast as I could.

"He's running away, chase him."

Now that you caught up with my life but those creatures running after me are slowly catching up. You'd be surprise how hard is it to tell a story while running for your life.

I could feel my body reaching its limit although I am quite surprise how long I managed to run. I am very thankful in this body, if I have retained my previous body I collapse from running a minute long run.

As my breathing becomes deeper and my vision blurs, my speed steadily slows down, ultimately stopping. My knees finally gave up in exhaustion, I collapse in sheer tiredness. I could hear those creatures roar of appreciation coming closer and closer.

'I guess this is my end.'

 **[Mission Complete: 1kilometer dash.]**

 **[Mission Reward: +1 Agility]**

I chuckled.

'That's going to be useless in my situation. After all what is the good of increase in agility if you can't move.'

I closed my eyes to shield myself for my incoming death. I am praying that it will come swift.

"He's just laying there."

"Is he giving up?"

'Ain't it obvious?'

"Aww… I want to chase him more a bit."

'I wanted to run more as well sadly this body had enough.'

"Eat… hungry…"

'Yeah buddy I feel you.'

"Should we cook him up, alive?"

'Please spare me the suffering.'

"Eat... him… like… this..."

'Aw… come on.'

Wind blew over all of us, as it passed over me I felt fear. I was overwhelmed it paralyzed my whole body. Those creatures who were chasing me felt the same. I could hear them panicking and wanting to run but they were paralyzed as I was.

Their commotion became louder and louder, then what follows is silence. I wanted to open my eyes to see what is causing all this but couldn't.

Then I heard a distinct sound.

It was a clopping sound. I desperately rack my head to find what makes that kind of noise.

'A horse?'

Once again silence.

I wonder what is going on.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That booming roar which seems to be its battle roar, what follows was a chorus of despair. The sound of cutting, something being splat, crushing and cries for mercy, I felt sorry those creatures.

After what seemingly an eternity, silence descents.

'Oh god I'm next.'

And so I waited.

Waited more.

'Huh?'

Oh I am able to open my eyes. I could not help to cringe to how gory the beautiful forest became. Its adorable shade of green now streaked with tides of blood, chunks of flesh and limbs. There was no traceable existence of those creatures.

When I finally noticed the looming shadow from my back, I slowly turned I saw it.

It standing 15 feet tall half of its lower body was similar to a horse and its upper body is close to a humanoid figure. It was also holding a voulge spear. The creature's body and weapon looks like it was made from bark, stone and fresh leaves.

"Are you gonna kill me as well?"

It continued stared at me.

"Can I leave?"

The creature slowly turned away from me and began running into the forest. I was hoping to see it will trample all those trees but it simply passed thru like a ghost.

When I finally believe it truly left. I was about to walk the same direction I came but I remembered that's where I encountered those other creatures and so I decided to follow its direction.

Before I could even take a step further, I noticed a shining green light a bit far from my position. Upon closer inspection it was a shining green leaf and it is the same kind as the creature has.

'I'll treasure this one.'

Then I set forth, wondering what will come.

'Hey! This life isn't that bad.' I thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Part One**

I had been walking straight for hours and I can't seem to find any sign of civilization.

'Ha… ha… ha… I'm both tired and hungry."

The reason I had walk this far is because I continuously found leaves as I walk, strengthening my resolve to continue walking and as of the moment I have five of it.

What's interesting about those leaves is none of which have the same appearance; the first one was a cordate, next is falcate, ternate, obtuse, and spear shape and each one emanates different glow of green.

Have I mention that I was a science major. Since being an emo fat nerd with no friends most of my time is either in front of a computer or books. As a young boy with no parental supervision I learned so many things both appropriate and inappropriate for my age.

Come to think of it that what cause my cynic view of the world.

I continued to stare at the leaves and out of curiosity I bit the cordate shaped leaf.

"Oh!"

I was so surprise that it was both sweet and refreshing which defies all things I know from my world. With my hunger I popped the whole leaf into my mouth and somehow that single leaf sated me.

Having no form of provision I decided not to eat the remaining four leaves and save them for later.

'It's already night time. I need to find a place I could rest.'

I tried to recall documentaries to how to survive forested area. Ironically in the age I'm at, there is almost no forest except from the preserves ones.

"Haaaa… I can't remember a thing."

I began to look around for the tallest tree. Sleeping on the ground isn't the wisest idea and it doesn't take a genius to realize that.

Once I found a suitable high tree. The next problem arose.

"How can I climb it?"

With no athletic skill, climbing would be terribly hard to do so. And the only equipment I have is a rusted dagger I picked up from those creatures that attacked me.

"Let's try using it as a pike."

And so my struggle to climb began. After fifteen minutes of trying I managed to reach its lowest branch and that's when the dagger broke. I was hoping that gravity doesn't exist in this world as well, sadly it does.

"SON OF A B! #$!"

I yelled as pain radiated from my back. It's a good thing that there isn't any protrusion in the area or I might sustain worst injury.

 **[Mission Complete: Item Breaker]**

 **[Mission Reward: -1 Luck]**

'What the heck!'

That mission is bogus. Why does it need to reward me if I'll just give me a negative point?

When I finally felt that the pain subsides I began trying once more which ends up in failure and so the cycle of failure and repeat continues.

I did not know how much had passed but after gaining multiple bruise, splinter and cuts, I managed to climb a tree. After that gruesome process I felt elated in my small victory.

 **[Mission Complete: A small win.]**

 **[Mission Reward: +1 Endurance]**

 **[Mission Complete: Persistence!]**

 **[Mission Reward: +1 Stamina]**

I smiled after I heard that information. When I finally settled in its strongest branch I slept.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

When I regained my consciousness it was already dawn. At first I felt confusion but after remembering everything that had happened I settled down.

Upon trying to move, my whole body throbs in pain. That sudden pain made me jerk causing me to fall.

"God f-$%^& d- # it."

I felt the pain doubles and so my waiting for the pain to subside starts. With no watch, I did not know how long I laid there.

Although I quite surprise that I did not fall in my sleep, normally when I sleep I would constantly toss and turn during my sleep plus I am a very heavy sleeper. If I had fallen during my sleep and some creature came who knows what could have happened to me.

I tried wiggling my limbs and when I found out that I could move with minimal pain I stood and pressed on.

Just a few minutes away from my initial position I heard voices. At first I'm scared as hit because it might be the same kind as the first creatures I saw. And so I hid myself in the nearest bush, waiting patiently for those voices to pass.

"I can't believe where hunting for something classified as a myth." Say's the figure with deep raspy voice.

"Come on, this is a good quest." Say's the other figure which probably a female.

My position doesn't allow me to get vision of those who are speaking but basing from their voice they aren't what I have encountered before. However the problematic part, they might be deadlier and more dangerous than those I encountered.

"Who are you?"

Another figure spoke directly behind the bush I'm hiding and I didn't even notice it. Deciding to run is the best course of action but before I could even move an inch it grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of my hiding spot.

Naturally I struggled with my capturer but its strength is something worth noting as it threw me towards its companion.

"F-$#3!" I yelled in pain.

"What you got there Raven?"

"Is he a bandit?"

'Crap I think i heard one of my ribs crack.'

'I'm starting to think that my world is safer than this one.

That was my last thought and because of the pain's intensity, I black out.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

EMMA MILLER POV

"You know you didn't have to that rough on him." I said.

Raven acts as the team's rogue. Having a short white spiky hair hidden by a hood, face mostly covered with a leather brown mask leaving his green eyes and exotic dark skin. His choice of clothing isn't obvious due to his cloak. Knowing Raven, he was equipped with high end leather gear that acts like a second skin. Multiple small leather bags strapped to his utility belt as well as daggers.

Heck ! As far as I know Raven has numerous amount of hidden arsenal.

The last time we were stopped at a town's checkpoint due to his shady appearance, it was laughable to how those guards mouth gape in the number of weapon Raven managed to pull out under his garments.

Raven's personality is… erm… well let's just say he is a man of few words.

"…" (Raven)

"Who cares, he's a bandit." (Luke)

"Don't be like that Luke."

Luke Cullen is our party Knight. Luke has black hair hat falls just above his squinting amber eyes with. One of Luke's characteristic is his three moles neatly lined beneath his left eye. Being both the tank and warrior of the group, Luke is equipped with an intricate engrave suit of full plate adamantine armor that has edged of green, a kite shield of similar design as the armor and claymore.

Luke has a blunt way of talking which greatly turn off people but still women swarm him like flies to a rotten fruit. His attitude was greatly overlooked because of his very attractive appearance.

"He doesn't look like one." I said inspecting the unconscious man or boy who was wearing nothing but a simple cloth shirt and pants, and leather boots.

I was assigned to act as our acting party leader and healer.

When I said acting party leader, I meant that our leader isn't here and I was the appointed leader of this mission.

Twelve Disciplines is the name of our team and like the name there are twelve members of our team. Because of the high amount of missions that needs our attention, our leader decided to divide the team into groups of three.

Their mission is to investigate the sudden appearance of very strong creature in Dasos. Their leader's group on the other hand was sent to Cordula's main island Crescent Isle to check on the same situation.

To those who don't know, the Kingdom of Stravos has twelve municipalities. Each municipality is controlled by governance system. Most officials are assigned by the King but neverless officials must have the require skill or talent to be deemed worthy of the position.

On some point being the team's sole healer, I worry about the group's situation. I know for a fact that they are strong enough to be on their own but working on quest with not enough information about it could be dangerous. Without the comfort of a healer it might strain the group's performance.

Being a healer, I am equipped with white cloth like robes which has richly embroidered by symbols of the God of Light. My weapon of choice was a short staff that shines holy light which could be utilize as a mace for melee combat.

I also have long blue hair that is braided in a Dutch braid style, brown eyes and a fair skin color. However most of my skin is covered by my clothing, the only skin that could be seen was in my face.

That is why I want to finish this quest as fast I could then rush towards the other group.

However they have been in this place for three days and haven't found a clue to where is the creature's location.

According to the villagers, it was summoned by a traveler to help them control the consistent attack of creatures from the forest. They were asked to gather wood, mud, rocks and leaves which then the mysterious traveller used to summon the creature.

When we asked about its appearance they said that they have never seen it directly, most of the time it's only a glimpse of the creature. They said that it was made from the materials the traveller asked and big.

The three of us concluded that it might be a golem but the whole time we have been circling around the, we found no golem. When we asked about the name or appearance of the person, they are not able to describe it properly like their memory is hazy.

The said golem was ordered to protect those who need protecting. Since the creature was not causing any trouble they should have back off but not knowing what kind of creature it is can be deadly.

"What makes you sure about that?" (Luke)

"The decline in the number of demi humans in the forest is just recent. There's no way bandits could have occupied the forest that quickly. Am I right Raven?"

Raven nods.

According to villagers, ever since it came here the number of creature of the forest compared from before.

"Besides he's only wearing cloth clothes with no weapon. Surely a bandit could have weapon."

"What if he is a bait?" (Luke) said not taking his eyes off the unconscious man.

"There is no one within one kilometer near us." (Raven) said while gesturing the place with his head.

Luke was silent for a moment then examined once more the unconscious man.

"Fine I agree with you." (Luke)

I smile. "That's great. So it's a unanimous decision that he isn't a bandit?"

Luke sighed before nodding.

Raven nods as well.

Since our team was composed of twelve members, most decisions we make are made by majority. It is our iron clad rule that we must obey. Just like now, deciding whether this man is or isn't a bandit requires decision of the group. Of course most decision making are done after the statements of the different sides.

Deciding this man's status could lessen arguments and increase team unity. It should also lead to what action must be taken.

"Then what do we do with him?" (Luke)

We all stared at the man and then I noticed that the man's arm was covered with bruises.

"He seems to be injured." I closed our distance then cast a spell.

"[Heal Moderate Wounds]."

The spell creates an oblong shape sparkling green light that completely envelopes the unconscious man.

The three of us waited for the spell to do its job.

"I would like to continue our search." (Raven)

After my and Luke's approval Raven quickly disappeared, leaving both me and Luke with the unconscious man. We decided to regroup after an hour.

"What do you think he's doing here?" (Luke)

"I have no idea but he is pretty far away from the village and the villagers didn't mention any missing person."

"If he was hiding in the bush then he is also weary of people finding him." (Luke)

"True."

"Ha… so many questions." (Luke) sighed.

"We could only wait for him to wake up to answer ours."

"I hope Raven gets anything good." (Luke)

"I hope so as well. We have been searching the forest for quite a while now and still can't find anything."

"That guy could definitely get something done now that we are not in the way." (Luke)

Raven's speed is something worth noting. If he himself would travel the whole forest, he could search the whole place faster than when they are group up. But because of the threat of the unknown unnamed and assumed to be a golem might endanger his life thus they must work together to accomplish their mission. Besides three heads is better than one.

"In the meantime, I'll make sure the safety of our area." (Luke)

"Oh! Let me cast [Alarm] spell around the area first."

"Fine, I'll stay here and protect sleeping beauty while you're away." (Luke)

"Good. Be careful Luke."

"You as well." (Luke)

 **Part Two**

Luke is currently lying down under the shade of the tree, both of them are – well the three of them are. The other one is both unconscious and tied down. Although they have decided that the man isn't a bandit, he still tied him up despite Emma's pleas not to.

Luke might come out as a bad guy but what he does ensures their safety.

His might look relax and all but the truth he is listening carefully to his surroundings.

At the moment the woman of his dream was continuously squirming around which was distracting him greatly. Although it might sound like a petty jealousy but he couldn't help himself but seeing 'his' woman worried for another man makes him slightly angry but knowing Emma's pure intention he has nothing to worry about. Still he decided to comfort her in his own way.

"Relax will you, your stressing me out." (Luke)

"Who said I'm stressed out?" (Emma)

Luke only raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, proving his point. Emma sighed in defeat.

"I worry about him." (Emma)

"There is still fifteen minutes left before he returns. You should know by now Raven can't be easily taken down." (Luke)

"So far we only encountered goblins and orges which are non-threating for any of us." (Luke)

"I know that but still…" (Emma) said as she looks at the horizon.

Using a magic item that has a similar function of an ordinary watch, he saw that Raven still has less than ten minutes left before they meet again.

He sighed and stood.

"I'll go look for him if you want." (Luke)

Emma turned her gaze and met his.

She had always been an open book. Every emotion or thoughts are displayed for all to see and this time he could see her hesitation to answer him.

"How much time he has left?" (Emma)

"A few minutes more." (Luke)

"Then no, let's just wait for his return. Thank you Luke." (Emma)

Luke played it cool by shrugging his answer but what he didn't account for his slightly blushing cheeks.

Emma decided not to say anything further for it might infuriate the adorable Luke.

A soft yet loud grunt startled both of them. Seeing that the source was the sleeping person, the two then shared a hearty laughed.

A few minutes later after the two had calmed down Raven appeared into the clearing slowly approaching them.

Although the two saw it was Raven, they tensed readying themselves for a possible fight.

Raven stopped walking when he reached a certain distance.

"How many petals does a rose have?" (Emma)

"…" (Raven)

"Do you wish to fight the sun?" (Luke)

"Seven pieces of eight." (Raven)

The two visibly relaxed after hearing Raven's response.

You see these are preemptive set of words they made. As veteran fighters they have encountered different kinds of creatures, some of which has the ability to change their form and copy others. To ensure that none of those creatures infiltrate their ranks, they have develop different set of preemptive words in case they need to split out into smaller groups or goes in solo mission.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

Once Raven settled down, they gathered around for his report.

"I had tried to track down where this man came from." (Raven)

"What do you find?" (Emma) said as she and Luke stare at the soundly sleeping man.

"A few miles from here, I saw a tree with few scratches and numerous fallen leaves. I believe that's where he stayed from the night." (Raven)

Raven also trained as a hunter. That said he could track someone's movement even a day has passed through his highly trained sense of smell.

"So he's not from the village." (Luke)

Raven nods.

"Then where did he come from?" (Emma)

"No idea." (Raven)

"What else did you found out?" (Luke)

"I followed his tracks and led me to another open area twenty kilometers away from here." (Raven)

"What did you find?" (Luke)

"Corpse of orcs and goblins well at least most of them are scattered. They seemed to be slaughtered brutally. He was also in the scene." (Raven) said while gesturing his head towards the snoring man.

"Is it this guy doing?" (Luke) said in astonishment.

"No but something else." (Raven)

Emma perks up when she heard that particular information. She immediately pulled out a map from her bag and spread it on the floor.

"Show me that location?" (Emma)

Raven then points out its location.

"Ain't that the spot we took yesterday?" (Luke)

Emma nods at Luke then she turned her attention towards Raven.

"Do you think it's that thing?" (Emma)

"There is a great possibility." (Raven)

"What else did you find out?" (Luke)

"Further from that clearing, I tracked this man's movement and it led me to another clearing about 32 kilometers away." (Raven) said as he points the direction from the map.

"There was a massive residue of magic energy in that area." (Raven)

"How strong?" (Luke)

Raven was silent for a moment.

"Same and or even possibly higher than the High Archmage." (Raven)

Emma and Luke gasped in shock. Both of them looked at the unconscious man.

The High Archmage was capable of using nine tier magic.

"Did you find out what kind of spell it was?" (Emma)

Raven shakes his head no.

"Did this man cast that spell?" (Luke)

Raven shrugs no.

"I see… well we have no choice to interrogate him when he wakes to get some answers." (Emma)

"Can't we just wake him up?" (Luke)

"No. His body needs rest. Most of his wounds is not life threatening but his accumulated fatigue is very high. It is better for him to let him rest and wake up on his own accord." (Emma)

Raven nods to Emma's suggestion.

"Fine." (Luke) said. He was quite annoyed that this guy slept heavily with no care in the world around him. For God's sake he managed to tie this guy up. And he wasn't even being gentle when he did it which infuriate him more.

"While were waiting for him to wake up, let's eat. What do you guys think?" (Emma)

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

As my conscious slowly comes back, I could smell food and my stomach grumbles appreciating the fragrant smell of food.

When I opened my eyes, I first noticed that I was under the shade of a tree. Then I tried to remember the last thing that happened.

'Oh right! I was caught. I wonder who caught me.'

Then a cold wind of realization hit me in full force.

'They're going to eat.'

I tried to move but it felt that I was being restrained by some kind of rope and it was well tied. Using my limited vision, I saw three figures closely huddled together.

In my eyes they mostly looks like blackish blurred figure. It was probably because of just woken up.

Of course waking up tied down would set your mind into panic but before I could even squirm against the rope, I thought that movement might alert those thing figure that I am awake.

And so I desperately tried to calm my breathing and lessen my movement.

"We already know you're awake." (Male)

Rather than looking at their direction I chose to close my eyes. I did not wish to see what kind of horror waiting for me.

'Great in a short amount of time I exist, my life has been constantly endangered.'

I heard one of them sighed then it stood and walk towards me.

As it walks towards me I could feel the level of my anxiety and fear increases.

"Open your eyes." (Male) said which I didn't.

It growled. "I said open your eyes." (Male)

I still did the opposite.

"Knock it off Luke your scaring him." Another voice spoke and it was gentler and more feminine than the first.

"It's okay, where not going to hurt you." (Female)

"Then why am I tied then?" I said

"Coze I don't trust you. That's why." (Luke)

"Come on Luke stop it. Please open your eyes I promise that we won't hurt you." The female said trying to persuade me. Being a slight cynic I tried to find a deceit from her words and sensing none, I slowly opened my eyes.

And when I did, I saw the most beautiful woman. In comparison to all the models in my time she is by far the most beautiful.

Sure in my time the pursuer of physical beauty could be easily obtained. Whether it's a deformity, simple physical enhancement or total enhancement it can be done in a day provided that you have the money to pay.

But the level of her natural beauty isn't something comparable to those who went under cosmetic surgery. She was on a whole new level.

'Crap how long I have been staring at her? And why is it the other guy sending me a death glare.'

"What's your name?"

"Um… I- I- I -am –am Ke—ke-a-ne."

I was wishing the ground to open and swallow me whole from this embarrassing introduction, have I mention I suck talking to girls?

"Hello Keane. My name is Emma, Emma Miller, nice to meet you. The man next to me is Luke Cullen and the one behind you is Raven." (Emma) said gesturing her companions.

What greatly shocked me was that I never noticed the man behind me. The Raven guy that was behind me doesn't have that much of a presence than this two. But I'm getting a feeling that this guy is more dangerous than his companion.

The Raven guy was wearing leather like clothes while Luke was wearing a full armor. The woman named Emma wears a traditional priest clothing.

When I looked at her companion, it made me mentally frown.

'What's with this people?'

Seeing one beautiful lady in the middle of nowhere is crazy and could possibly meant danger. But seeing two more handsome men accompanying the said lady, in the same place is obviously a sign of delusion or could possibly meant I am...

"I died?" I muttered.

Emma chuckled hearing what I had muttered.

"No you didn't honey." (Emma)

"Don't be melodramatic, you aren't dead." (Luke)

I could only stare at the angry man named Luke.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

The three looked at one another, like they are having a silent conversation.

"We will decide that to let you go if you answer our question." (Emma)

"Don't even try lying. This guy here is a lie detector machine." (Luke) said as he gestures Raven.

"O-o-kay."

"That's great." (Emma) said smiling at me.

'Please don't smile like that. It brings back bad memories.'

Basing from my experience women smiling meant that she needs something from me. Whether its money, chore or studies, I could not, I repeat I could not say no.

As you know me being an emo, fat nerdy kid add that with my great difficulty in dealing on women. Most especially beautiful, they are the hardest to deal.

It's very hard to say no when a beautiful girl smiling at you - like she is the embodiment of beauty and while she affectionately touches you – then asks you for a favor.

That situation happened to me so many times to count and funniest thing about it is I always fall for it.

"GRRRRRR…"

My line of thoughts was cut when I heard my stomach grumbling, I felt my face burn in share.

"It's okay. I was about to ask you to join us for lunch." (Emma)

"Eh! But our provision won't be enough for ourselves." (Luke) said looking at me filled with distain.

"It is fine Luke I made sure to pack additional provision just in case." (Emma)

"Knowing your appetite…" (Emma) said while giving him a teasing smile.

Luke could only blush.

"Are you okay with this Raven?" (Luke)

Raven nods.

"Fine but I'm not sharing any of mine." (Luke) said as he stomps childishly back to their initial position.

"Forgive Luke, he isn't a bad guy. Well he's… he's…" (Emma)

"I understand."

"Raven will untie you. Please don't do anything that could potential harm yourself. Okay?" (Emma).

Her voice was filled with concern but it has a hint of warning. Deciding to heed her advice, I nodded and relaxed my body as the Raven guy unties me.

Once freed from my bonds, I began stretching the kinks of being tied too long.

After that I tentative walked towards their direction. The reason for my action is the Luke guy is glaring at me with much hatred. The fact that this is the first time we met makes me wonder what did I do wrong to earn such a hateful look.

"Come seat." (Emma)

Emma gestured the place next to her. Refusing her would be rude but when I was about to take a seat, Luke's glare increased by ten folds. Then I realize his line of thinking.

'Oh! Is he – does he has a crush on her.'

I quickly took a seat further away from Emma. Enraging this guy further might cost my survival and so I decided not to try pushing his buttons. Besides, they are my ticket of survival. I should even try my best to be on their good side.

"Here have some."(Emma)

Emma hands me a bowl filled to what seems to be a soup – It has a yellow color, few thin slices of meat and a fragrant smell – accompanied by a palm sized hard bread.

Looking at the meal at hand, gives me a sense of nostalgia.

I remembered the time my parents would cook home and hearty meals. And then all of us would eat in this very large table filled with variety of food.

But time has changed, food – rather nutrient packs are commonly consumed due to high prices of ingredients.

'I miss those days.'

"What's wrong? Do you dislike it?" (Emma)

"Huh?! No I just remembered something nostalgic after seeing the food."

"Oh…" (Emma)

"Thank you for the food by the way."

"You're very much welcome." (Emma)

After our meal, I help Emma in tidying up and once we were done, we all gathered around. I am assuming this is the part they will ask questions.

"First and foremost where did you come from?" (Luke)

 **PART THREE**

The question leaves me very vulnerable. I didn't know whether it's appropriate to tell them the truth. After all if you were told that he/she came from a different world live a life there then died and somehow came into your world what would you tell him/her?

Let me guess… you would say he/she is possibly insane. And that is not how I want this group of people to brand me.

Maybe I could just answer them vaguely.

"I am not from here."

"We already know that. Tell us something we don't know." (Luke)

My gaze lands on the Raven guy, if Luke is telling the truth then lying isn't possible. Could it hurt to try lying?

"I came from beyond the mounta "

"You're lying." (Raven)

"Haaaa….. You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you."

"Try us." (Luke)

"…. promise me that you won't call me mad."

"I promise." (Emma) sincerely said as she grasps both of hand.

"We all do, right guys." (Emma)

Luke and Raven nods.

I tried to find any sign of deceit to their face – well faces of Luke and Emma, Raven's face is covered – and seeing none I took a deep breath, hoping that I won't mess my chances of survival.

'It seems that I have no choice to tell the complete truth.'

But before I could even speak, the voice inside my head spoke.

 **[Warning: The action you are about to take will violate your contract!]**

The heck?! What contract? And more importantly when did i even sign a contract?

The voice did not respond. Sensing that this is situation from before, I tried to think the most important question.

'Erm… Define contract?'

 **[One must never tell where exactly you came from or suffer its consequence.]**

'Define the consequence.'

 **[You will be returned to your previous status.]**

 **'** So basically if I tell someone I'll die again, right?'

'What if I was forced to tell?'

 **[We will ensure you won't.]**

The way it said those words worry me a lot.

"Ouch!" I yelped in pain. The sudden pain jolts me out of my inner musing. When I raised my gaze I found out that Luke was the one who caused it.

"Why did you even do that?"

"You where spacing out?" (Luke)

"Eh?"

"You kinda froze for quite a while after Luke asked you a question." (Emma)

'Oh right! They were asking me before.'

"I'm very sorry but I can't tell you where I'm from."

The three was silent for a moment.

"Is there a particular reason you can't tell us?" (Emma)

"Yes."

"Can you tell us that reason?" (Luke)

"I can't."

"I see. Could you excuse us for a moment?" (Emma)

As the three left I could feel the situation is changing from bad to worse. The very reason they fed and healed my wounds was to gain useful information. If I could not provide what they need then they would deem me useless and possibly kill me on the spot.

Maybe they are already deciding my fate. Should I run for it?

But before I could even stand, the trio had returned. I began to dread my fate as they take their seat.

"Then can you tell us how did you get here?" (Emma)

I perked up with the question.

"Yes I could definitely tell you that." I said in glee. Thank god I can

And so I began telling them everything from when I first opened my eyes. What caught their attention was when I encountered those so called goblins and orges and was saved by a mysterious creature.

Surprisingly when you are between life and death situation, trivial knowledge seems to flee first. I have read so many books and played so many games that have those kinds of creatures, although accuracy of depiction varies, nevertheless their hideous.

When they if asked me to describe the creature that saved me, I answered yes.

"It was huge, maybe atleast fifteen feet tall. Its upper is similar to a human male and lower body of a horse."

"So it's a centaur?" (Emma)

"A Centaur? Oh yeah! Come to think of it looks like one. How come I never noticed that?"

"Then it's a centaur?" (Luke)

Then I thought of it for a second… the creature does seem familiar. I have seen it somewhere but where?

"Wait I don't think it's a centaur."

"What makes you say that?" (Emma)

"Well for starters the body of the centaur is made out of flesh. This creature seems to be made out of wood, stones and leaves."

"Interesting… anything else?" (Emma) said enthusiastically.

"It also carries a long and very large weapon."

Then I remembered the leaves it left behind.

"Ah! I have almost forgotten about these."

I presented them leaves from my pocket. What is interesting about those leaves are they remained fresh and unwrinkled in my pocket.

Emma took it from me and began examining the leaves.

"This leaves seem to have magic property… may I?" (Emma)

I'm not really sure why and what she is asking for permission but I gave her a nod as my permission to do what she please.

"[All Appraisal Magic]." (Emma)

As she said those words, her hand glimmers with green light and the same thing happened to those leaves.

Once again I felt a familiar feeling when I heard her cast the spell – something I can't seem to remember where I heard that spell.

'I know I heard that spell somewhere but where did I heard it?'

"OOOH!" (Emma)

Her exclamation made her comrades perk up and focus their attention towards the leaves.

"What did you find out?" (Luke)

"It's amazing! It has a healing property similar to a moderate healing spell." (Emma)

"That's interesting." (Luke)

"That's not all. It could also increase one's stat by a significant amount." (Emma)

After hearing that statement of her, I mentally said the command 'Status', to check for my stats.

Name: Keane

Exp: 0%

Job: Novice

Job Description: Less than shit beginner.

Stats:

HP: 2 (+10)

MP: 2 (+10)

STR: 1 (+10)

AGI: 2 (+10)

INT: 1 (+10)

Luck: -1 (+10)

Endurance: 1 (+10)

Stamina: 1 (+10)

P attk: 0 (+10)

P Def: 0 (+10)

M attk: 0 (+10)

M Def: 0 (+10)

Skills and Abilities: NONE

Equipment: Still the same shitty equipment

Weapon: (none)

Total Assessment: Same shit.

So what she said is true, it does increase my stats.

"How did you get these?" (Emma)

"It fell of the creature. It made a small trail of those and I thought that it would be safer to follow its direction."

"So that's what led you here?" (Luke)

"Exactly!"

"This may sound rude but may I have one of the leaves? Or maybe you could sell one of them to me?" (Emma)

My dilemma is weighing the importance of money against information. The sound of money is very tempting. If this world has money then it means that it is use as a medium for trades. Information on the other hand could increase my chances of survival.

'Money or information?'

Let's see what is more relevant in the moment?

Choosing the latter, I made my decision.

"I tell you what. I'll let you keep three of those leaves if you tell me about this place, deal?"

"Deal." (Emma)

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

Let's recap all the information Emma told me.

First I'm in the country called the Kingdom of Stravos. The kingdom itself is made out of twelve municipalities and currently I am at the municipality of Dasos. Dasos's land is complete covered with forest and because of its sheer size plus abundance of resources, made the land a good place to live on.

However, according to Emma, Dasos became the territory for demi-humans. Although some areas can be suitable for humans to live a, the chances of being attack by demi-humans is extremely high. Thus a human community living in Dasos is extremely rare, like the human community that they are heading off is one of those.

But the most important informaion was the existence of different jobs and classes.

'So this is a world is kinda based on a DMMO RPG?'

Dive Massive Multiple Online Role Playing Game or DMMO RPG is the highest sought form of game in the world, for it provides player a full virtual reality experience. Come to think of it there was this one game that became that ruled over all DMMO RPG… what was its name again?

'I played that game before. It has a Y on its name… Y-something… Yataman? No… What is it then?'

'Oh I remember it ends with SIL. So I have Y something, something SIL.'

'That's it!'

'YGGDRASIL! The name of the game was YGGDRASIL.'

Being constantly unemployed and leeching on my brother and sisters salary most of my time was spent on playing games. And I'm telling you I have played a lot of games, I remember most of them and this one is particularly hard to forget because it was the best game I have ever played.

Sadly it shut down due it can no longer compete with the present games. I was devastated because I worked so hard in strengthening my character without power buying, because you know… I don't have any source of money.

'Haaa… I missed that game.'

Then it finally hit me.

The reason why those goblins, orcs, and that centaur like creature looks so familiar and why those spell sounds so familiar.

'I'm inside a world made from YGGDRASIL?'

"OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong Keane?" (Emma)

"Emma you said your job is a saint right?"

"That's right." (Emma)

"Luke is a knight."

"Yes." (Emma)

"And Raven is a rouge."

"That's also correct." (Emma)

I began to pace around. Wait let's calm down, maybe it's just coincidence. It doesn't mean that this world is based on the game… right?

Then I remembered that in YGGDRASIL each class or job has skill that a distinct skill only available to a certain class.

I never played a knight or a rogue class in YGGDRASIL. My character was built around on providing support and Emma being a saint, could possibly answer my theory.

"Emma do you have a special skill called [Life Transfer]?"

"Ye-ye-yes I have. But how did you know?" (Emma)

I froze at her answer.

'I am inside a world based on the game YGGDRASIL!'

YGGDRASIL isn't an easy game. It requires information, skills and tactics in order to survive. If this world is based on the game, and I who has none of the three criteria will not live long in this world.

'The safest course of action is to – wait a minute… it sent me here because I said I want an exciting life?'

"YOU F-#$ING BA-#t$&* WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GIVE MY CHARACTER ATLEAST THAT ONE IS STRONGER!"

In YGGDRASIL, I have a level 100 character has a decent equipment, a number of useful items and weapons.

"Are – are you okay now Keane?" (Emma) asked worriedly but I do not have the time to answer her from my mind is juggling so many thoughts.

My mind still can't grasp the idea of being stuck in a world based on the game YGGDRASIL. At first I tried to deny the fact but after knowing the fact that this world and YGGDRASIL use the same magic which might be a coincidence. But after seeing the resemblance of YGGDRASIL goblins and orcs to this world, I can no longer deny.

'Let's see… I have 0% of experience.'

Luckily leveling zero up to ten is very easy which was designed that way because most basic and useful skills or abilities are found in the first ten levels.

'Where and how can I gain experience?'

'Do I need to kill some mobs to gain XP?"

When Luke shouted something about leaving me behind and they will be heading to the village, I noticed that they are already moved considerably far from my position.

"Wait, don't leave me here!"

As we walk towards the village, I notice that Luke is leading the group while Emma and I follow and Raven is tailing us from behind.

"Is there a particular reason why we are walking this way?"

"Yes, there is." (Emma)

"You see if we encounter enemy along the way Luke will act as our tank and fighter while I will provide support to him and Raven will do the same to both of us. Did you understand?" (Emma)

I nod at her.

"By the way Keane…" (Emma) said shyly which makes her even cuter.

'Crap that kind of action reminds me of women who's about to ask a favor.'

"Do you mind to coming with us tomorrow?" (Emma)

Oh! An opportunity for leveling up!

"Sure but I have to remind you I can't fight."

"Pffft. I can tell that is why I'm going to teach your sorry ass when we arrive at the village, so be prepared." (Luke)

"I have a feeling that my life might be in great danger." I can't myself mutter.

"Hahaha, you'll be fine, trust me. Luke might act like that but deep down his a good guy." (Emma)

Emma tries to comfort me but behind her is Luke who is giving me a terrifying smile. His eyes shining to what ways he could inflict pain.

*gulp*

"I believe you?"

'Somehow my excitement about this world is cut by a huge margin.'

[Magic Arrow], [Blind], [Paralysis]. **Emma Miller's POV**

My first thought of Keane is he acts like an eager puppy.

'He is a good guy.'

When Keane volunteered to help me in cleaning the utensils, Luke was also there, although he wasn't helping but there in case Keane tried something, even I repeatedly told him that Keane isn't a bad person.

Amongst my team, I have a hyper active intuition and it is highly valued by my teammates for it had helped us in many situations.

Right now it is telling me that Keane is generally a good guy and something more – something I can't put into words.

This feeling was further reinforce when he told me that he could not tell where he came from.

Another unusual thing about him is, being a human in a territory filled with many aggressive demi human is highly questionable and the nearest village occupants are demi humans.

And after she heard that he survived – rather saved from the attack of goblins and orcs by the creature they are trying to find.

Once we were finished with the interrogation, the sun was already setting down. We decided to bring Keane along into the village we are staying which was a lot safer than the forest. On the way, Keane began asking question in exchange for the leaves he gave me.

The mystery surrounding Keane grew larger due to the nature of his questions. His questions revolve around the kingdom, magic, mostly magic and the more answer he gets, the more shock he gets.

One particular question stood out the most for me. That was when he asked me about my special skill called [Life Transfer].

That skill allows the caster to transfer a certain amount of his/her life points into his/her targeted ally. I rarely use that skill and only my mentor and team mates knew about this skill.

When Keane didn't answer my question, Raven and Luke braced themselves to attack. It was a good thing that I recovered from shock before they could do anything. However it seems Keane was more shocked than I was when he heard my answer.

Keane then began muttering something along the lines of "game – exciting - ?"

"I think that guy is insane." (Luke) said as we watch Keane cuss and shout at the sky.

Raven nods.

"I think he just realize something very important."

"You think so?" (Luke)

"Luke, Raven, we need to bring this guy to the High Archmage."

My friends began silent and still for a moment then relaxes.

"Are you sure?" (Luke)

"Yes."

"What are your thoughts about this Raven?" (Luke)

"We probably should." (Raven)

"….. fine, then it is settled where bringing him back to the Capital. When are you going to tell him?" (Luke)

"I'll tell him after we finish our mission." (Emma)

"Okay. So were leaving him in the village until we finish our mission?" (Luke)

"That's probably the wisest decision but I feel that we should bring him along." (Emma)

"Why can't we just leave him in the village?" (Luke) groans.

"I feel… I feel that he will be useful somehow." (Emma)

"OIY STOP WHINING LIKE A BITCH OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" (Luke)

 **PART FOUR**

"Ohhh, awwwwch, everything hurts."

In my whole life – well I mean previous life – this has been the most exhausting and most painful experience I have ever done. Sure I have done heavy lifting and in some part of my teenage to adult life I have religiously went into a gym. But if I compare that to Luke's "lite" training … well let's just say it was Spartan training.

"I see that you still have the energy to speak, why don't we run for a bit." (Luke)

"OH COME ON YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! ARE WE NOT GOING TO REST? IT'S NEARLY DAWN!"

I did not know how much time passed but I remembered that we started from dusk and I was literally dragged here against my will.

At the moment I could see the crawling light of dawn in the window of the room. Luke and I were occupying a very large room to what seems to be an empty cellar.

"Hm? But didn't you just rest a while ago?" (Luke)

I flipped him off.

You see his definition of rest is lying down and I did it so many times to count. Most of the time, it's either I'm being thrown, kick or punch. And I who had never been subjected to such degree of pain I could only fall, roll and moan around in pain.

"That isn't a rest you bastard!"

"Are you sure coze to me, you took a while before standing back." (Luke)

I could only growl in frustration to this sadistic man. If I'm not mistaken he was enjoying trashing me like a practice dummy. But I got to admit this guy didn't even break a sweat the whole time. Which leads me to question, what is his current level?

Although I am complaining in his method of training me, throughout the training I completed few task which I garnered few point.

STR: 1 → 3

AGI: 2 → 4

Endurance: 1 → 4

Stamina: 1 → 4

"*huff... my *huff… whole body is *huff… throbbing in pain. I cannot *huff… possibly continue our training."

Luke stared at me for a moment before then he sighed.

"You have no future as a warrior." (Luke)

"I NEVER PLANNED TO BE ONE!"

Luke locked eyes at me for quite a time. His eyes seem to be searching something in mine which I could not understand what's he is trying to find.

"You refuse to tell us who you are and where you're from. And still Emma says you can be trusted but I don't trust you one bit." (Luke)

"I understand your concern… I really do but I just – I can't – I'm sorry."

"Save it." (Luke)

"I don't mean to be rude or ungrateful but why did you volunteer train me if you don't trust me?"

"Because I don't want to carry a useless bum." Luke sneered as he leaves me behind.

I got to say what he said is truly hurtful. I couldn't help myself cry when he used the word 'useless' to describe me. I guess being called that way so many times never ease the pain being labeled as one. Like a broken dam all those horrible things from my life came crashing down at me pushing me further into depression.

I began to weep silently.

I'm pretty sure you might say that I'm wimpy – well it's true, I cried a lot. And according to my psychiatrist it's one of my depression symptoms.

I laid there and weep until there are no more tears to be shed. I did not know how long I cried as I begged for my mother's warm embrace but what I do know was it lulled me to a deep sleep.

When I regain consciousness I was… well actually I did not know where I am but what I do know is it's very dark, and somehow I still could see my hands even I am in the dark. Before I could even wonder around the voice inside my head spoke.

 **[Congratulations! You have reached level one.]**

'Oh! I leveled up? Is it because of Luke's training? Not that I'm complaining.'

Then I remembered what happened before I fell asleep.

'I still need to thank him though.'

 **[You can now choose your desired job.]**

 **'** This is great I could take my first job but what to choose?'

In YGGDRASIL, a player could only create one character and with that in mind, players are given the opportunity to repeated change their job class so that they could pick the one suitable for them. However in this world that feature might not even exist thus my choice will affect my whole life in this world.

'So it's either I choose my previous job in YGGDRASIL or get a new one?'

Choosing an unknown job can be fun but the fear of unknown about the job and in this world it might even cause my death.

'It's still tempting though.'

Let's see back then in YGGDRASIL I chose the supportive type of job and class. If I haven't mention this before, growing up without any friends greatly crippled my social life. Thus I decided that if I can't make friends in the real world, then how about the cyber world. And so I created my support based character wishing that I could atleast make one or two friends.

Unfortunately I never did made friends as well, and so I changed my character job and class into a good sustain, moderate Damage per Second yet high crowd control character that is capable of operating both melee and medium range combat.

After that I began soloing dungeon. Since my job, class and equipment was able to permit to do so.

'The job I choose is Talismancer.'

 **[The job you have selected is Talismancer. Do you wish to know what's a Talismancer is?]**

'No.' After all I already knew what it is and it was the first job I need to follow my build path.

 **[Please confirm if you have chosen Talismancer?]**

'Yes'

 **[Congratulations, you became a Talismancer.]**

 **[Your bonus stats are as follows: +4 AGI, +8 INT, +3 END, +5 LUCK, +10 MATK, +6 PATK, +8 MDEF and +3 PDEF]**

 **[New Skills: (Active) Create Plain Lesser Talisman (20 times per hour), (Passive) Imbue Talismans and Charms]**

 **[New Abilities: Lesser Suggestion, Strong Arm Enchantment (3 times per day), Iron Body Enchantment (3 times per day), Fast Leg Enchantment (3 times per day), Iron Armor Enchantment (3 times per day)]**

 **[Choose your desired spells:]**

If I'm not mistaken, I could only could three spell per level. If that is the case, I should try to pick utility based spell to increase my chances of survival.

'[Magic Arrow], [Meditation]...'

I had a hard time choosing between the spell [Reinforce Armor] and [Lite Healing], both spells could significantly increase my chances of survival. The first three spell are crucial for my survival thus choosing wisely can make a great difference.

But in the end I chose [Lite Healing].

 **[Please confirm your choice. You have chosen: [Magic Arrow], [Lite Healing], [Meditation]. Are you sure these are the spell you wish to learn?]**

'Yes,'

 **[You have learned: [Magic Arrow], [Lite Healing], [Meditation].]**

Like ripping out a waxing strip, I was quickly pulled out of that world back into reality.

'I'm still inside the cellar.'

'Was all that a dream?'

When I stood up and tried to grope myself to check whether there is some significant change, but feeling nothing have change which made me greatly disappointed.

"I'm delusional." I muttered as a laid back down.

"How can I even cast a spell without a console?"

For the longest time I stared at the ceiling of the cellar. I unconsciously point my finger up and then thought of the spell I wished to cast.

"[Magic Arrow]?"

An arrow of pure light shot out of my finger and embeds itself on the ceiling.

First was disbelief then it turned into shock finally it turned to elation. Seeing the fact that I can use magic and managed to cast a spell without any console, meant it was not a dream or delusion.

"Victory dance!"

As I dance around like an idiot I cast magic arrow four more times to confirm and convince myself that I could cast a spell.

'I need to try making a talisman.'

Talisman can be made by two ways. The first one requires a material that could serve as a medium for spells. The higher the quality of materials meant the stronger talisman it can produce. For instance, using a skin of a high class dragon as primary material could create a low level talisman that matches a normal high level talisman. However production of such talisman requires a moderate amount of time plus the time consuming process of gathering materials or buying such expensive material makes most Talismancer chose the second method.

The second method that I mention is the Talismancer sacrifices a portion of their health and mana to make a talisman. In this case the strength of the talisman is based on the level and intellect of the maker.

And since I don't have any material I'll have to go for option number two.

"[Create Lesser Talisman]."

I instinctively held my hand together as I casted the spell. As my palms glimmer in white light, a rectangular paper slowly rose – it was a white paper about the size of 9 inches by 3 inches.

During the whole process, as the talisman rise I could feel myself greatly weakening, combine that from my previous beating courtesy of Luke, my knees gave up, my vision became blurry and once again I lost my consciousness.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room and I could not move. My first instinct is to start panicking.

"Keane, relax. You're safe."

I relaxed after I heard that calming and familiar voice.

"Emma? Is that you? Where am I?"

"Yes it's me. You're in the room where you're supposed to sleep."

"Ohhh yeah… I'm sorry. Did not by chance carried me?"

She chuckled "Silly goose of course not. Raven found you and carried you here."

I tried moving but my body to atleast look at her but my body feels like it was heavier than a boulder.

"Why can't I move?"

"Well one is muscle fatigue it's mostly like because of Luke training you too hard and the other… the other reason is magic fatigue." (Emma)

Oh, so that's what caused me to black out. Come to think of it I only managed to cast four to five spells before I passed out. I need to take note of that.

"I'm not sure how did …" (Emma)'s voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Ca-can you tell me how?"

I smiled. "Don't worry this time I could definitely tell you the reason. But first do you mind giving me a glass of water, I'm parched."

"Sure I'll go get you one, stay here and rest okay?" (Emma)

"It's not like I can go anywhere."

We shared a laughed.

"Well that's true I'll leave you with Raven."

Raven? This guy really has no presence…well that probably explain a lot since he has a thief job. Being completely unable to move my whole body and my eyes are stuck staring at the ceiling, thus I could not search for Raven's location.

'Even his voice sounds so far from me.'

Speaking of which…

"Erm… Raven did you by chance found a piece of paper with me?"

"Yes." (Raven)

"Can I have it?"

"Later." (Raven)

"Why?"

"After you explain what happened." (Raven)

"Wait a minute… you were there the whole time weren't you?"

"…. yes." (Raven)

"So can you tell why I can't have it now?"

Raven didn't answer my question and remained silent.

Sensing that he will no longer answer any of my questions, I tried idle chat but he still remained silent. Oddly I was brave enough to try taunting him but I yield the same result.

And so I let silence descent into the room.

'Magic fatigue, huh?'

In YGGDRASIL, any living character could accumulate fatigue. If a character has too much fatigue, it will greatly affect the character either by slowing its movement or unable to cast spell. To avoid such penalty, players either equip item to negate it completely or put their character in resting mode to relieve it from fatigue.

Assuming that rest is the only way I could relieve my fatigue. I gladly welcomed the sandman's sands and went back to sleep.

By the time I woke up, I felt that my body has fully recovered.

Seeing no one in the room, I decided to find out where Emma has gone to. Half way through the door, it opened and I met an old lady.

At first I was apprehensive of the old lady I instinctively lowered myself in preparation of battle.

'Oh! I did learn something from Luke.'

"There is no need for that, child. Lady Emma asked me to bring you food when you wake up." (Old Lady)

"Is, is that so. I'm very sorry for my action."

"None of that, what you did is justifiable. I'm assuming your hunger?" (Old Lady)

Before my mouth could even utter a word, my stomach grumbled very loud, answering her question.

The Old Lady chuckles as she opens the door wider, revealing a covered trolley which I am assuming to be food.

"Let's fill that empty tummy of your." (Old Lady) said as she wheeled the cart into the room.

At first I vehemently asked her that I could serve myself but she insisted that it's her duty to bring me food – stretching her role also meant serving me the food. Knowing I already lost the battle I gave up and let her do her thing.

As I eat I opened a conversation.

"Where is Em - no, where is Lady Emma?"

"Ah yes, Lady Emma, Sir Luke and Sir Raven have left this morning to journey around the forest." (Old Lady)

"Did they say when will they return?"

"No, but usually they return before or slightly after sunset." (Old Lady)

"I see… wait morning? What time is it?"

"Hm… let's see." (Old Lady)

The Old Lady pulls out a pocket watch.

"It's quarter to 1 pm." (Old Lady)

"So I slept all day. I must have been really exhausted."

"Yes you were." (Old Lady)

"I think I am done eating now. Thank you for the very hearty meal you prepared."

"You're very much welcome, child. May I ask what will you be doing?" (Old Lady)

I thought of it for a moment. A Talismancer with no talisman means unable to cast spell, therefore the best course of action is to make talismans. I could do it in this room.

'No I need a place to practice as well.'

"Can you show me the way back to the cellar?"

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

"[Create Lesser Talisman]"

As the production of the fifteenth talisman completes, I finally began to feel fatigue. I'm currently testing to what is the limit of my body. So far I was able to produce fifteen talismans without breaking a sweat.

'Let's see if we can push further.'

"[Create Lesser Talisman]."

The 16th made my breathing became heavy.

"[haaa… haa…Create Lesser Talisman]."

The 17th made it heavier.

"[Cre – ate Les – ser Ta – lisman]."

The 18th made me feel nauseous combined with my limbs are slightly shaking.

"[Create Lesser Talisman]."

After the 19th talisman made my lungs were screaming for air but I pushed on, vision blurry and my limbs felt like they were filled by lead.

I collapse on the floor in pure exhaustion. Despite my situation I remained conscious, using all my remaining strength I shouted.

"[Create Lesser Talisman]!"

I did not even know whether I successfully made the 20th talisman, for I lost consciousness moments later after casting the spell.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

When I woke up, I noticed movement was possible.

I clearly remember that when I first suffered fatigue it felt like I was paralyzed. In this case, I could still feel fatigue but it did not cripple me that much.

My best guess is my body had become accustomed with the feeling of fatigue. Although I did not expect it could easily adapt. And seeing that is the most logical answer, I decided to accept that explanation for situation.

I moved my gaze to the scattered talisman on the floor.

'It's troublesome to pick them one by one.'

When I was about knee and do so… all the talisman suddenly flew towards me and began to rotate around me.

'I see… I could mentally command my talisman.'

I began testing the range of my control to my talisman.

After multiple testing I found out my maximum range is a five meter radius from my position before the talisman fall like normal paper.

"My experiment seems to be successful."

Using a mental command, I called all of my talismans to stack themselves into my left palm.

 **[Quest Complete: Make 20 Lesser Talismans.]**

 **[Quest Reward: +3 INT, + 1 LUCK and + 2 END]**

'Nice.'

"Let's make an enchantment Talisman.'

Talismancer can offer between heavy crowd controls or disruptions, high damage per second and great sustain. Commonly players choose one of those paths to maximize. Back then, being consistently a solo player meant I need to find a way to balance those three paths.

However Talismancer always starts off with supportive magic, making the first few levels harder than it should be.

Now let me tell you about Talismancer's most important skill, which is Imbue talisman or charm.

Imbue talisman or charm allows Talismancer to store Skill, ability or even spells into the talisman or charm. This unique skill gives us potential to surprise our opponents by continuous or simultaneous release of stored spells in the form of talismans or charm.

Lesser Suggestion Talisman implants a suggestion into the opponent's mind. The suggestion can either disrupt their action or obey the suggestion. Although the spell is similar to Domination Mantra, it has the potential to out ranks the level cap of Domination Mantra by a great margin.

While Domination Mantra works only against opponent from 40 below, Suggestion Talisman could be strengthen to the point it could even affect a level 100 hundred character.

I chose Fast Legs Enchantment as the spell to imbue on the talisman.

"Ooh!"

I could only gasp in surprise as the talisman sucks both the spell and my mana. Once the casting is complete, an almost gibberish writing was printed on the paper. Surprisingly I could read it and it says "Fast Leg Talisman."

I smiled looking at me finished product.

'I can't wait to show my improvement to Luke.' I thought as I start to imbue another talisman.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **PART ONE**

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"Oiy kid stop pacing around, you're giving me a headache!" (Guard 1)

"Yeah kid what's the big deal? (Guard 2)

"I'm sorry I just excited to see them."

Impatience is one of the characteristics that I never out grew, if I am to choose between cleaning a pig pen and waiting for an hour, I would choose cleaning.

At the moment I have been waiting of them here in the outpost for quite a while. When I had finished enchanting the talismans I went here to meet them – well the truth I want to rub in Luke's face that I could use magic and also to thank him for his hellish training.

I tried to feel the bundle of talisman in my pants. I smiled as I rub the proof of my hard work. Enchanting talisman is much harder than making a talisman – enchanting two is equivalent to making 18 talismans – luckily I could easily recover from mana exhaustion through [Meditation].

"Can't you and your excitement wait inside? It's not safe out here." (Guard 1)

"Don't worry ~ don't worry if its orcs and goblins I could take them out."

As far as I remember Goblin's maximum level is 50 however these doesn't diminish the difficult of fighting against it, because what they lack in level is filled by their number. However basing from the Goblins I have faced meant that they are between the levels 1 to 10. If I have to face against those odds I could easily triumph.

The two guards looked at me in disbelief, and then understanding dawned to their faces.

"No wonder you were staying in the forest." (Guard 2)

"Eh?"

"You are strong as creatures of the forest." (Guard 2)

"N-no not really… Not really, back then those goblins could easily kill me."

In their faces bloomed confusion.

'I can understand your confusion.'

Back then, with no actual skill, ability or job my death was written but because of I was lucky enough to be saved by that creature.

Speaking of creature… Emma said something about they are trying to find the creature. I wonder how are they doing? More importantly what will they do if they find the creature?

'I hope they are not trying to pick a fight against it.'

I shiver just thinking of fighting that particular creature. Because of the continuous development I never had the time to tell them about the creature… however that course of action might make me more suspicious… still a warning could be very help.

"I should have chosen [Message] spell." I muttered.

"What's that now?" (Guard 1)

"Nothing… nothing."

I am already contemplating the idea of going into the forest, when I heard a cry from a far.

"Did you hear that?!"

"Heard, heard what?" (Guard 1)

"Yeah I did not hear anything." (Guard 2)

"It came from over there, it was crying for help… "There it is again! Are you sure you did not hear it?"

The two of them shakes their head no.

Seeing that they really didn't heard the sound. I tried to think that it was caused by mana exhaustion and so I was about to dismiss the idea of someone is crying for help when I heard it again but this time it was louder.

"Tell me you heard that?"

The guards nod. Then the three of us continue to stare at one another.

"Weeellll are you going to do something about it?"

"We, we can't." (Guard 2) said as he avoids my gaze.

"Guarding the gate is our first and foremost duty. We must never leave our post." (Guard 1)

I felt frustrated but somehow I could understand their duty. Assigned as sentries; their job is to man the gate. Then I heard the sound of screaming once more. I was about to sprint towards he direction of the screaming but I suddenly stop.

With no information to what I am against, the probability of my death is very high. I remember what it felt before I died; the fear, the desperation and the regrets.

'I don't want to die again.'

I heard the cry of help once more. Of all people here I could understand that feeling. Choosing whether to help or not greatly strain my mind.

"Lend me your sword."

"He-here." (Guard 2)

"What are you planning to do?" (Guard 2)

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Be serious the forest is a dangerous place, you might die." (Guard 1)

"I know… but I can't just stand here and not do anything."

I quickly pulled out one of the enchanted talismans.

"[Fast Legs Talisman] Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." (Guard 1 and 2)

'I hope I'm not too late.'

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

As I dash through the forest, I quickly made a mental note of the number of enchanted talisman I currently have – I have 15 enchanted talismans – I need to be efficient in using these.

When I could see the clearing to where the sound was coming from, I slowed down to assess my opponents. The enemies force is a total of 12 – composed of 10 goblins and 2 orcs. The goblins and orcs are wearing leather upper armor, loincloth as bottom and a rusty blade. While the orcs holds a tree as its weapon.

'What do I do? Should I rush in? No if I do that they might focus and dispatch of me quickly.'

Come on think…

"HELP!" (Woman)

Before I could decide the goblins began approaching the wailing woman. With no time to think I decided to go all out in one attack.

Because of the Fast Leg Talisman I quickly reposition myself at the back of the woman. I immediately pulled out multiple enchanted talismans and activated it.

"[Strong Arm Talisman], [Iron Armor Talisman], [Iron Body Talisman]"

Then using telepathic command, I position the seven talismans directly above the head of five goblins and at the two orcs. The process of moving it slowly without the creatures noticing is hard and maintaining it elevated in a certain angle is even harder. I am not kidding the whole thing puts a great strain in my mind.

"Haa… haa… haa… just a bit more."

Feeling that the creatures could no longer dodge the spell, I activated it.

"[Seal Magic, Release: Magic Arrow]." I murmured.

Each talisman began to emit a soft glow of white light before an arrow made from pure white light shot out on each talisman. The seemingly feeble arrows managed to pierce the skull of both goblins and orcs, delivering an instant death.

Although the magic isn't that strong, the main reason for this instant kill was proper targeting. The human skull has an anatomical point called bregma which is known to be the softest part of the human's skull. By using that information, I assumed those creatures have the same skull pattern.

Seeing my strategy succeed plus seeing that the remaining goblins where so shock that they could only stare at their comrades who fell like puppet whose strings had been cut and was wondering what could have killed their comrades.

Rather than waiting for them to regain their composure began my assault.

I quickly dashed towards the nearest goblin. Taking the opportunity of its unprotected back, I quickly delivered a slash towards its neck – hoping that I could atleast deliver a fatal blow – but what I didn't expect it felt like a hot knife cutting through butter. The goblin I attacked was decapitated in a single slash.

'Four more.'

My attack brought the remaining goblins snapped out of their trance and began dashing towards me.

I pivoted my body as I reached from the falling rusty knife of the decapitated goblin's hand. Then I sprung towards the next goblin. The goblin raised its weapon to attack but because of the speed boost of the talisman its action appears to me in slow motion thus dodging became very easy. Using the rusty knife I picked I stabbed the other goblin at its forehead.

One of the remaining three goblins realized that their chance of victory against is close to none, it decided to abandon its weapon and flee for its life.

"Run." Said the first (Goblin) and like a chain reaction the petrified goblins followed the first goblin's action.

At first I thought that I was okay with them fleeing. But the chances those creatures might return in larger number and avenge their fallen comrade. The village's location is quite near, they might even target the village when they return and to prevent this to happen I need to kill the remaining goblins.

When I looked at the fleeing goblins, they have a considerable lead against me. I then immediately dashed towards them. The goblins noticed they are being followed by me and began doubling their effort to run faster. I then remembered same situation I have been.

"It's funny how the turn of events of my life." I muttered as I doubled my effort as well.

'The hunter became the hunted.'

Upon reaching my attack range I quickly threw three talismans towards the goblins and by using a mental command, I attached the talisman to the naked back of the three goblins. The goblins movement became slower and slower until it stood perfectly still.

The command imbue in the talisman was freeze thus halting their movement. Seeing that there is a slight struggle before the goblins obey the suggestion, I quickly approach the goblins. I neither want to not prolong the fear of their incoming death nor them breaking free from the talisman's effect.

Once I was in my melee range I raised my blade.

"I am truly sorry for this." After my apology I decapitated them one after the other.

After ensuring that each and every one of them is dead, I returned to the location of the woman. When I reached the woman though, instead of thanking me she began to curl herself as she sobbed louder this time.

'Why the heck are you crying? Shouldn't you be thanking me for I save your life.'

I turned my gaze to the scene behind me and I cringed. Decapitated bodies sprayed the green grass into bloody red, the other corpses blood helped make the pool of blood. It's worth noting that the gore didn't faze me or the idea of killing. I then turned my gaze at the sobbing woman. What should I do?

'Ah!'

I realized why she's so afraid of me. I deduced that I am more terrifying than the goblins and orcs that she had encountered.

'Hm… Let's see what do heroes do after they save the damsel in distress?'

'Aha! The hero needs to comfort the woman.'

'Huu… huu… Deep breaths. Huu… huu… Remember according to cosmopolitan magazine (Yeah cosmopolitan still exist in the future.) confident is a key when you're talking to a lady.'

"Erm… Ar – are you okay?" I mentally slapped myself.

'Stuttering greaaat, there goes confidence going down the drain.'

I slowly approach the terrified woman but she whimpered when my foot crunched a dried branch.

'Approaching her would terrify her more.'

And so I decided to wait until she has calms down.

The scent of blood began to irritate my nose I turned my gaze at the corpses. Leaving the corpses in this state might attract stronger and deadlier creatures of the forest, especially now wherein the sun is setting. Thus the best course of action is to leave immediately. The problem is how he is going to talk to the fearful sobbing woman in the corner.

"Ano… miss? It's best for us to leave this area."

The woman continued crying.

"If we don't leave now there might be a high chance for those creatures relative or friends to follow their fallen comrades' trail."

Her sobbing was slightly lessened.

"If you understand our situation, it's best for us to return to the village where it is safe."

"O – okay." (Woman)

I smiled because I managed to coax her.

"Do you have name?"

"…" (Woman)

"Oh! Right! Sorry, how rude of me. My name is Keane. May I know your name?"

"…Maria, M- my name is Maria." (Maria)

"Disregarding the situation we are in it is still a pleasant to meet you Maria."

I held out my hand to her and then gently smiled at her.

"Come let's return you home."

She briefly smiled and then nods at me. She then braised herself from the tree as she slowly rose from her sitting position but half way through she collapse after a cute yelp.

'She must have twisted her ankle when she was running away.'

"Do you mind if I carry you in back? We'll be able to move a lot faster that way."

By the look of her face, she is considering my offer. After a few moments of decision making she agreed to my preposition.

I began to think what method of how I should carry her. After all the method to how shall I carry her could greatly affect both our safety. For instance, carrying her in a cradle method disables me to fight while carrying her using the backpack method could potential expose her to threats.

"Up you go."

Choosing the cradle method because I could abuses the effect of the talisman's body augmentation. The strong arm talisman could help me easily carry her, fast leg talisman significantly increase my speed allowing me to run faster, Iron body and Iron Armor Talisman both increase my defensive stats making my body a slightly durable shield that could protect her.

"Hold on tight."


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 and 3

**PART TWO**

 **[Congratulations! You have activated your Moral Compass.]**

 **[+10 Positive Karma]**

'Oh that's nice.'

Karma values affected the damage inflicted by certain spells and skills. It also affects monster aggression towards a player. Incidentally, karma values affect players ability to summon creatures whose karma is less than the summoner. For instance summoning a creature with karma value extremely different from the summoner inflicts penalty to both summoner and summoned.

Spiritualist or Spirit Caller is one of the high job classes which prerequisite maxing out the base job Talismancer. This job class is capable of temporarily summon spirits or gods to aid the caster. The damage and utility this job offer is high sought. However, this job class requires a balance or neutral karma to maximize the skills and abilities it offers.

And since Spirit Caller is one of the job classes I need for my build, it is good to know that I could gain karma values in this 'world'. The next problem is how could I get that job class if there is no instructor nor quest or mission to gain such?

'…'

'I'll cross that bridge when I get there.'

 **[Congratulations! You leveled up! You are now level 2.]**

 **'** Told you leveling from 1 to 10 is easy.'

 **[Increase in MATK by 3, PATK by 2, INT by 3, HP 3 and MP by 4]**

 **[Do you wish to level your job class or gain another?]**

That's a difficult choice. As you know, Talismancer's lower level has fewoffensive skills and abilities. Thus taking another job class is not a bad idea.

'Increase base job class.'

 **[Are you to increase your job class?]**

'Yes.'

 **[You are now a Level 2 Talismancer.]**

 **[Choose your desired spells:]**

'Napalm, Water Bullet and then… Throw earth.'

Magic arrow, Napalm, Water Bullet and Throw Earth are only the offensive spell I have – magic arrow being a tier 1 spell while Fire bolt, Water bolt and Throw Earth tier 2 spells.

By the way I haven't mention about spell tier. Basically spells are arranged from tier 1 to 10, wherein 1 is the weakest and 10 as the strongest spells. In some cases the strength of weak spell can be greatly enhance by leveling up the said spell.

 **[Please confirm your desired spells.]**

'Yes.'

The new spells that I learned felt like a sudden appearance of items in a grocery list.

I wonder who much progress I had.

'Status.'

Name: Keane

Level: 2

Job: Talismancer (level 2)

Stats:

HP: 5

MP: 8

END: 9

STR: 3

AGI: 8

INT: 15

LUCK: 5

STA: 4

PATK: 8

PDEF: 3

MATK: 13 + (40% INT)

MDEF: 8 + (40% INT)

Skills: (Active) Create Plain Lesser Talisman (20 times per hour), (Passive) Imbue Talismans and Charms]

Abilities: Lesser Suggestion, Strong Arm Enchantment (3 times per day), Iron Body Enchantment (3 times per day), Fast Leg Enchantment (3 times per day), Iron Armor Enchantment (3 times per day)

Spells: [Magic Arrow], [Lite Healing], [Meditation], [Napalm], [Water Bullet], [Create Ditch]

Equipment: Cloth shirt, cloth pants and leather shoes.

Weapon: Short sword and Talisman

Total Assessment: lucky shit.

Spirit Caller is only obtainable when the character has reached level 40. This means that I need to grind for experience until I reach the level 40. Grinding without a proper equipment could be fatal but basing from my encounter with the goblins and orcs might be easier than I thought.

My inner musing was stopped by a certain feeling.

'There it is again.'

When I first felt this feeling, I brushed it off like it was nothing. Then, the feeling became more often to be a coincidence. The truth hit me like a truck, I'm being stalked.

A cold sweat began to flow in my back.

If something has been stalking me and this whole time I am unaware of it meant that it is capable of stealth. But the question is how long has it been stalking me? Was I so preoccupied I didn't notice it? What does it want? And more importantly why can I feel it without any counter action for stealth and ambush.

Is it intuition or perhaps danger perception that I managed to know it's presence. Maybe it wasn't being subtle since I can still feel its existence.

'Crap and here I took offensive spells than support spells. What should I do? Should I run for it?'

No, running is a bad idea. According to the book I read, running away from a predator is an invitation for hunt. If I run now it would chase me and kill me. It is best to act like I don't know its there. And knowing my acting skill sucks ass I might be busted before I could run for it.

It seems that luck isn't on my side, as the Fast Leg Talisman effect is starting to wear off. Looking at the woman I am carrying. Situation like this meant that only one of us could live on.

Throwing her for my survival is a good idea, after all no one wants to die right? However a woman with no actual skill or ability to stall time is similar to sending a cow to the slaughter house. On the other hand I have such skills and abilities.

It's laughable that I just level up just to die. I'm becoming to hate this world again.

"Maria."

Maria who was clinging at me for her dear life raised her head and met my gaze. I need to break the news to her without scaring her.

"Please listen to me calmly, okay?"

Maria slowly nods.

"Maria the spell that allows me to move fast lost its effect because of that my move speed is greatly reduced."

"…" (Maria)

"Also I have a feeling that we are being followed."

Maria's face contorted from confusion to fear. She was about to let out another sob when I hushed her.

"Shhh… shh… calm down, it might notice that we found out its following us and were almost in the outpost, so don't cry."

Somehow that stop her from crying and. As I am walking, I cast Lite Healing to heal her injured feet. Once the spell has finished, her swollen foot is visibly changed back to normal.

"But the thing that is stalking us is close by. Here is what I want you to do. Maria once I lower you down I want you to run as fast as you could towards the outpost. Can you do that for me?"

Her face contorts in disagreement, to hesitation then fear.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I'll do my best to buy you enough time for your escape."

I did my best to put my sincerest smile.

After a few moments she replied.

"O-okay. I-I understand."

"Do your feet feel much better now?"

She nods as we wiggle her once swollen feet.

"Good. In the count of three I'll let you go."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

I quickly let go of Maria's lower body.

"Run."

Using a slight force to shove her forward from my position, I then turned around to face the not so hidden stalker.

"Show yourselves."

After a few seconds passed, I didn't receive any response.

'Is there a chance of me winning against it?'

No. Rather thinking of my chances of winning I need to make sure Maria has enough time to reach the village. I took a side glance to Maria. I smiled when I saw a considerable distance she had done.

"[Throw earth]."

Upon activation of the spell, two bowling ball size rocks uprooted themselves from the ground and began to hover around me.

Throw earth is an all-around spell; it provides decent damage, a knock back effect or stun, as well as protection. The spell could also be stored into charges and the number of charges depends on the spell tier of the caster. Like right now, since I'm a tier two magic caster two chunks of earth are available. Additionally when the spell casted without a target, rather than dispersing the rocks will continue to hover around the caster; waiting for his command until it expires.

'Wait a minute! How could I feel it even without a skill or ability for detection? If I could sense it without a skill then that means its…'

I held out one talisman; then I placed it on my forehead. Using lesser suggestion, I commanded myself for a more sensitive killing intent.

I finally figured out what is this weird feeling I kept sensing. It was killing intent. You see in YGGDRASIL, killing intent is something all players could emit. Its amount and strength depends on the player's emotion and mood.

A few moments of waiting to see if my theory is correct; then I felt it's location.

'There!'

Using a mental command, I threw both rocks toward that direction; but before it could even hit, the flying rock suddenly broke before it could reach its destination. Because it happened so fast I did not understand what happened.

The unexpected counter attack made me realize how terrifyingly fast my opponent. This is not a battle; it's more of an execution. Having no chances of victory I decided to fall back to the outpost as well.

I was able to take at least three steps before a hand clamp on my back. I began to struggle as much as I could but it doesn't seem to be loosening up.

I frantically tried pulling out a talisman from my pocket before a very familiar voice spoke.

"Don't resist me."

When I turned around, I saw a smug looking Luke.

"Ahhh… What's the matter were you scared?" (Luke)

I can't tell you how much I am wishing for Luke's excruciating death right. I'm lucky enough that the gods were kind enough to appease my anger through the woman named Emma – who is severely scolding and hitting Luke.

I smiled.

"Ahhh… sweet old karma."

Luke glared at me before he was assaulted by another torrent of verbal abuse coming from Emma. Then I realize something.

"Wait a minute; were the three of you spying at me?"

Silence descends the atmosphere.

"You totally did, didn't you?"

"Look it isn't my idea to stalk you, blame it to these guys." (Luke) said as he jerks his head to Emma and Riven.

"Ahem… I'm sorry but Raven and I decided to see how well you're going to handle the situation on your own. We also decided not to reveal ourselves until you reach the village but it seems that you noticed us. I'm very sorry, please forgive me." (Emma)

I wanted to shout at Emma for scaring hell out of me. However my anger is considerably lessened with the puppy eyes she is giving me.

I counted backwards from ten to one to reign down my raging temper.

"It's okay I forgive you. Sore de, how long have you been watching me?"

"…" (Emma)

"We have been there the whole time." (Luke)

"Oh… so, um… you saw the whole thing, huh?"

Somehow I felt embarrassed being seen in my most vulnerable state.

"Please don't act like we saw you having sex or anything." (Luke)

I was about to attack Luke but Raven held me back. Luke smirked t me; taunting to do my worse. Emma elbowed Luke in his stomach, making him cough.

"Why don't we move this conversation in a safer place, yes?" (Emma)

The tone she used made me shiver in fear to what can a beautiful woman could possibly do. Slightly moving my gaze to the stiffly nodding Luke meant that it is something more horrific than Luke's training.

"O-okay." (Luke)

 **PART THREE**

 **Emma Miller's POV**

"This sucks, finding that thing is harder than I thought it would." (Luke)

"Haaa…"

I could only sigh in defeat. It has been five days and still they haven't caught a sight of the creature they are tracking. The mission's duration is six days, whether complete or incomplete they have to retreat back to the capital. Although even they even they don't get a sight of the said creature, this place isn't particularly affected, where in fact it had considerably lessen the sightings of other demi humans in the forest.

They are lucky enough to get a description from Keane. Speaking of Keane... I flick Luke's ear.

"Ouch, what is that for?" (Luke)

"You know why I did so mister."

Raven and I agreed to Luke's request to train Keane when we arrive in the village. At first I thought he is merely teaching Keane a thing or two but I didn't thought that he might subject Keane to his method of training.

Other than being one of the Twelve Disciples, Luke is also responsible for training the soldiers of the capital. Because of his own set of standard, he isn't afraid to put the soldiers through rigorous and sometimes very harmful exercises which he expect them to succeed. However to those soldiers who managed to pull through developed significantly high. Thus by the decree of the king all soldiers in the capital must undergo his hellish training.

Keane who is practically a newbie undergo the first day of Luke's training regimen.

'The poor guy.'

"Oi… I didn't –" (Luke)

"Don't even deny it! Raven saw you."

"OI RAVEN I THOUGHT WE AGREED NO TO TELL HE- ow, ow, ow stop." (Luke) yelled.

"Don't drag Raven into this." I said as pull his ear harder.

"Ow.. ow. stop please I'm sorry. I have my reasons why I did that." (Luke) cried in pain.

"You better have one good one mister or I swear I won't talk to for a week."

"I do, I do just stop pulling my ear damn it!" (Luke)

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

"Geez, I thought you'd pull my ear off." (Luke)

"Explain."

"Fine… that guy is sure something." (Luke) said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole time we did the drill that kid whines in every step of the way." (Luke)

I was about to yell at Luke because no sane human wouldn't complain in his method of training but Raven held me back before I could voice my concern.

"Anyways even when he complains a lot, he still managed to finish the first and second drill." (Luke)

"Eh really! Is that true?"

"Yes. I'm not even joking." (Luke)

That caught me by surprise. A single step of the drill is worth a five to six hour depending on the speed and durability of the person undergoing it. Being able to finish two steps in a single night is something worth of praising.

"The result is truly surprising and all but someone with a body like that and no exposure to such training should have collapse at the middle of step one. Instead the longer he was subjected to my training the durable he becomes." (Luke)

"That – that's actually amazing!"

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I'm impressed as well. So I tried to test his limit and after a few more drills he finally gave up." (Luke)

A beat of silence envelops us. I tried to analyze the information Luke have shared with us.

"Wait why did my analysis show that he was both physically and mana exhausted?"

"Don't look at me like that. I have no idea what caused it, but I'm sure Raven knows the answer." (Luke)

Our gaze landed on Raven who was walking in front of us. During the whole time Luke was training Keane, Raven was there to assist Luke if any complication rose. Luke also mentioned that Raven to stay behind after the drill and was the one who carried the unconscious Keane back to the sleeping quarter.

"Raven is there something you haven't told us?"

Raven stopped walking and then slowly turned his gaze at us.

A beat of silence…

"Weell are you going to tell us anytime soon?" (Luke)

There was a noticeable movement underneath Raven's cloak, Raven then pulled out a rectangular piece of paper.

"What is that?" (Luke)

"Don't know." (Raven)

"Where did you get it?"

"Keane " (Raven)

" Big deal it's a piece of paper" (Luke)

" He made it by using his own magic." (Raven)

"He could use magic! That's strange… the first time we met him felt like he can't use magic. What else did we miss?"

"When Luke left after he made Keane cry " (Raven)

" You made Keane cry?"

"So what? I just applied a little bit of mental pressure, it's no big deal." (Luke)

I glared at Luke who was fearfully taking slow steps away from me.

"A few moments later Keane lost his consciousness. I waited for atleast three minutes before checking at the condition of the boy. That's when a strong gust of wind began to encircle the boy's body. Soon after the gust disappeared, there was a sudden appearance of mana signature coming from the boy. A minute later Keane woke up. He began mumbling something that couldn't understand. Afterwards he cast a spell." (Raven)

"Wait I thought he doesn't have any mana signature before?" (Luke)

Raven nods.

Before, Raven confirmed that Keane was unable to use magic through his specialize skill. Since magic isn't something that can pop out like a zit. And as far as I know, magic manifesting within a person is highly dependent whether the person was born with such capability. It is most unlikely for someone to suddenly have magic power.

'Keane… who really are you?'

"What happened next?" (Luke)

"Keane made that piece of paper using his magic, before he lost consciousness." (Raven)

"Oh!" Both Luke and I said at the same time.

"What do think it is?" (Luke)

"No idea." (Raven)

"I think I could find out what is it."

I took the piece of paper Raven is holding and then cast [All Appraisal Magic Item].

"It's a talisman. To be exact it's called lesser talisman."

"A talisman? Isn't that an item used by Talismancer?" (Luke)

"Yes. If he could make a talisman, means that he is a Talismancer. Raven are you sure that this is the only one he made?"

Raven nods.

"Somehow I feel like that guy has more mystery than the creature we are trying to find." (Luke)

Luke is right. The mystery surrounding Keane got even bigger than I first thought. However the situation proves my intuition about Keane to be correct.

'Now we really need to bring him back alive to the Capital.'

"Let's hurry back to the village there are so many questions we need to ask Keane once we return."

Raven and Luke both agreed with my suggestion.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

Once the outpost of the village is in sight, the two guards who were supposed to be guarding the entrance rushed towards us. Because sentinels are not to move unless there is a threat, their action is quite suspicious. Both Luke and Axel tense, preparing themselves for a possible battle.

"Emma?" (Luke)

Using my hyper intuition, I tried to instinctually feel their intention and sensing that their action bears no malice I signal the two to disengage.

Rather than waiting for them to reach our position, I decided to meet them half way. Once the two heavy breathing sentinels reached, I waited for them to regain their composure before I ask.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Haa… La-Lady Haa… Miller…the-there is " (Guard 2)

" Stop stuttering, I can barely understand you!" (Luke)

"Ye-yes! Ahem… the man you brought here yesterday left when he heard a wailing coming from the forest and decided to rush at the direction of the sound." (Guard 1)

This set an alarm in my head. After the things we found out about Keane today, his importance greatly rose. If Keane dies before we could bring him to the High Archmage would be a great lost for the Capital.

"Tell me which way did he go?"

The first guard points the direction but before I could bark a command at Raven, he was already sprinting to the said direction. Letting Raven goes first is the best choice. Because of his speed he could provide immediate back up.

Add the fact the forest in Dasos is huge. Thus finding Keane's location might take a while. Moments like this make the value of time more crucial. I need to find a way to lessen the time of searching.

I then remembered the talisman in my pocket. If this item was made by Keane's magic then there is a high probability that he had made more of these. And if he is carrying items like these would mean I could locate his position. Hoping my hunch is correct, I cast a spell.

"[Widen Magic: Magic Detection]!"

The magic activated like a pulse spreading outward from my position. The spell acted like a sonar.

"There! I found him! He is this way!"

"Oi! The two of you go back to the outpost! We'll deal with this." (Luke)

After I thanked the two for informing us, I then cast a movement speed boost for both of us before dashing towards Keane's location.

"Dang it! After we save that kid's ass, I'll tear him a new one." (Luke)

"I hope he is okay."

"He'll be fine….. I think." (Luke)

Although there has been considerable decrease in the threats roaming around the forest, still the forest remains deadly as it is.

"Is Raven going in the same direction?" (Luke)

"Yeah."

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

With our speed we managed to reach Keane's location in less than a minute. We found Raven hiding substantially far from Keane's hiding spot. In the clearing was an injured woman who was surrounded by goblins and orcs.

Using a silencing spell we approached the hidden Raven. He then look at us and gave a hand signal which meant that the woman is definitely human and she came from the village.

Luke was about to make his presence known when Raven stopped him.

"Let's see how he deals with the situation." (Raven)

Luke looked at me, silently asking my decision. I am also curious what Keane could and would do in the situation he is in and so I shake my head no. Luke seems to struggle in accepting my decision before he sighed loudly as he dropped himself to watch.

"[Cloaking Dome]."

Stretching my palm upward I casted a spell. A small ball of light came out of my palm and became a translucent veil that slowly covered us.

"[Discern Enemy], those goblins are between level one to five. [Discern Enemy], those orcs are two levels above than the goblins. Do you think he can take them all out?"

"Whether he can or can't, were here to back him up." (Luke)

The three of us silently watch Keane, who was slowly repositioning himself behind the woman. It was a smart move by Keane. By doing so he could easily launch a hit, grab and run method. Although what's surprising is how fast Keane was moving.

"Was he that fast before?"

"No. that's new." (Luke)

Once Keane was positioned, he pulled out three talismans which quickly blackened then turned to dust. As it does Keane's body was temporarily shimmered.

"It seems those talisman can store spell. I wonder what spells are within those talismans."

"Who knows?" (Luke)

Next, Keane let out multiple talismans into the air. The movement of the talismans seemed to slow and its movement is controlled by Keane.

"Oh! He could control those talismans."

"Yeah but by doing so seems put a lot of strain in his part." (Luke)

"True." (Raven)

A few moments of Keane adjusting the positions of the talismans, once Keane was satisfied with its position he activates the spells within the talisman. The talismans began glowing as the magic arrow spell was released from each of the talisman.

What I didn't expect that the spell managed to chunk down more than half of this enemies force.

"Does the magic arrow spell that strong?" (Luke)

"No, it isn't that strong."

"How the heck did that spell managed to kill the orcs in one hit?" (Luke)

"How indeed…"

I am also baffled to how Keane did so. The strength of a spell is based on its level and the level of magic caster. Also the affectivity of the spell also depends to the magic defense of its target. It's understandable that goblins could be easily one shot by such level of spell but orcs are a different matter.

"Proper targeting." (Raven)

"Huh?" (Luke)

"He targeted the weakest point of the skull." (Raven)

"Ho-how did he know such information?"

What followed was more surprising, Keane managed to kill two more goblins before the others flee for their life.

Once the remaining goblins where in considerable distance, Raven stood. Raven's action meant that he is going to hunt the remaining goblins but before he could do so Keane dash towards the remaining goblins.

Keane seemed to have the same decision as Raven. After a quite a chase Keane managed to stop their movement through the use of his talismans. Making me wonder what else he could do with those talismans of his. After catching up Keane quickly executed the remaining goblins.

When we are walking considerably far from Keane, Luke was the first one to break our silence.

"He killed those creatures without even batting an eyelash." (Luke) said as we follow Keane back to the woman.

"Ye-yeah."

It is both astonishing and unnerving seeing Keane took a life without remorse and hesitation. A kind of behavior is something a veteran killer would possess.

"I think he poses more of a threat than an asset of the Capital." (Luke)

"After witnessing such display of strategic approach, denying him as a potential asset of the state is a bad idea."

Both Luke and Raven remained silent.

"Besides he used his ability to save someone. Isn't that a good thing?"

"…I guess you're right. Are we going to continue follow him silently or what?" (Luke)

" Hm… yeah its better this way, let's just wait until we are out of the forest before we approach him."

"Fine." (Luke)


	5. Chapter 2 Part 4

**PART FOUR**

When we finally arrived at the village, Emma, Luke and Raven herded my back to the quarter they – no we are staying at. Once we entered the room; Raven began checking the security of the room. Afterwards, Emma began casting anti-scrying spells, anti-stealth and a whole lot of other anti-type of spells.

'They reeeeeally don't want anyone to know what we are to talk about. I got to say these guys are good at what they do but I don't think their cautious enough.'

Because YGGDRASIL offers diversity, some player's skills and abilities build focused on a singular thought like for example; a player could maximize their offensive potential disregarding their defense. Likewise if a level 100 player maximize their divination or information gathering spells, then any form of counter spell might become useless against it.

I wanted to voice out that concern but if I do, they might question how I gained such information. Thus I held my tongue.

Once Raven and Emma have deemed the room is now safe for their conversation, Luke immediately prepared the table and a single chair. He then dragged me to sit at the said chair.

'Wow, this feels like one of those interrogation thingy cops do. I wonder if they'll do the good cop, bad cop strategy.'

"Now talk and don't even think of leaving anything." (Luke)

'Oh shit their doing it!'

"Erm…ano… what am I supposed to tell you?"

Luke loudly slammed his palm into the table making it rattle from the impact. I'm kind of impressed to whoever made this table and its ability to withstand such degree of strength applied to it without breaking.

"Don't play dumb! Tell us when did you gain your magic abilities?" (Luke)

Let's see now… does telling them who I gain such violates the contract?

Hmm… As I recall there isn't any statement in the agreement about telling how I obtain a job class or spells, maybe it should be okay…. right?, right?

Haaa…

"I laired bell up (leveled up)?"

→ A few minutes later.

It turns out explaining how I gained magic abilities through leveling up was much more understandable to them than I thought.

At first I was shocked knowing the concept of leveling exist in this world but then I thought about how this world makes use of the concept from YGGDRASIL.

Come to think of it, I don't know Emma's level or Luke's and Raven's. I haven't seen any trademark spells or skills that I could roughly base their level. Maybe I should have learned Discern enemy than choosing offensive spells….nah, those offensive spells will play a great role in the future.

"Emma, if it's not rude to ask but may I know what level are you?"

Emma smiled.

"I could tell you but in exchange you must answer my questions. How does that sound?" (Emma)

I groaned.

"You already know I can't tell you where I came from."

"I'm not talking about that. Maybe you could share anything about yourself." (Emma)

To be completely honest the offer isn't that bad but I get the feeling that my decision might bite me back so I declined.

Emma sighed.

"Its really hard to get anything from you, huh?"

I chuckled followed by Emma.

"But let's get serious; the forest isn't safe so I suggest that you shouldn't go there especially when night is approaching." (Luke)

"I know I'm sorry but I couldn't let her die like that."

"And that was very brave of you but don't do it again okay?" (Emma)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're going to the forest again aren't you?" (Luke)

I nod.

"Can we ask what will you do in the forest?" (Emma)

"I need to level up."

A beat of silence descend into the atmosphere.

"I understand but we will accompany you." (Emma)

"Ehh!"

"Look, Emma said you have a potential which she thinks beneficial for the country's development. With that said, you need to survive and be brought back to the capital – alive and well." (Luke)

"But "

" In any means necessary." (Luke)

The tone Luke used means I have no to say their decision. When I tried to look at Emma for support, I was shut down when she avoided my gaze.

Having strong team members in a party is good; they can provide me support and comfort. On the other hand, leveling with a party reduces the amount of experience I will gain if I did it alone.

"Wait… back to the capital?"

"Oh yeah I haven't told you yet. We, no I wanted to bring you along back to the capital." (Emma)

"Capital? You mean the capital of your country?"

"Yup." (Emma)

"I'm sorry but I can't come with you."

"WHAT!?" (Luke and Emma) exclaimed at the same time.

"I can't."

"Why?" (Emma)

"You know the capital is super safe from monster right?"

She nods confusedly.

"In a place like that I can't level up. Thus I am not going with you."

"She isn't asking you to come with us. It's either you come with us willingly or we'll forcibly use force." (Luke) snarled

Being a level 2 player with no escape tools nor skill, ability or items, the inevitable outcome will be me getting caught.

"Look as much as I want to explain my situation but I can't."

In YGGDRASIL standard a level 2 payer is basically garbage. To be a functional member of a party, the minimum level is 50; that is if you are a support main and level 70 if you're and offensive main.

I am lucky enough to get a power spike when I reached level two and if I am not mistaken my next power spike will be level 10.

"Then can you atleast help us understand." (Emma) gently coax.

"I need to lair bell up."

Emma, Luke and Raven shared a silent agreement through gazing one another. I'm assuming their using a spell called [Message]. During this whole time being with them, I seemed to notice that their action is based on unanimity of the group.

'It's cool and all that they do so… but I hope they decision leads to me being free.'

"FINE!" (Luke)

I was startled to how loud Luke yelled; it almost made me jump out of my seat.

'I just he didn't favor the result huh.'

"Keane tomorrow will be the last day of our mission. Since the creature doesn't seem to be causing any trouble we will have to retreat and report back to the capital." (Emma)

"Oh, that's great and all but, um what does it has to with me?"

"I'm getting there, Raven here will return to the capital and report. While Luke and I will stay here to accompany and maybe help you level up faster." (Emma)

"So you could bring me to the capital?"

Emma smiled and I did not like that look one bit.

 **\\_( =w=)b d(=w= )_/**

"[Fireball]!"

A ball of flame hurled towards a pair of Barghest. It is creature that has a similar appearance to a black wolf. In comparison to a wolf it has a pair of horns springing out of its head and its body wrapped by chain.

Naturally like any sane and normal creatures, the two tried to dodge the spell I hurled towards their direction. As the targeted area burns from the spell, a single barghest dashed towards my direction.

'Did I kill the other one with a single spell?'

I didn't have the luxury of time to think because the burning running barghest towards me.

Once it reached its attack range, the barghest lunge towards me aiming for my neck. On normal situation a single barghest could provide great difficulty for 6 man party group between levels 8 to 12. However in my case…

I responded by throwing multiple talismans into the air; that quick rotated and formed a yellowish orange like circle of energy.

"[Binding Ring]!"

The rapid spinning ring of energy hurled towards the barghest catching it midair; the creature struggled for a few minutes before it complete resigned to the effect of the spell as the ring contracts. Funny thing about this situation, the barghest still remains frozen midair.

"[Water Slicer]."

I made a horizontal slicing motion with my hand as the activation of the spell. A single thin blue crescent shaped wave of water flew towards the frozen barghest. It whimpered as the spell hit; creating a deep wound on its torso.

'Oh! I didn't kill it, even at this range? That's not good.'

Barghest could potentially call nearby ally through its howl. Thus killing it quickly is the best way to go. In the same time, the restricting spell lost its effect dropping the wounded creature; it whimpered was it struggles to remain standing upright.

"Allow me to end your suffering, [Throw Earth]."

Three medium size rocks flew towards to the unstable barghest. But before my spell could even hit, the creature retaliated by activating its own skill.

It began to unwind its chain and began to rapidly rotate it around its body. Once the rocks came contact with the creature's skill; it was flung away to different direction.

'If I'm not mistaken, that skill is called Chain Cyclone.'

That skill is quite useful for it provides both offense and defense. Rather than continue attacking I waited until the skill loses its effect before continuing my assault.

As the chains began to lose its speed and slowly retract back into its body, the creature began to limp away.

'Just as I thought, that was its last resort of defense and a form of disengage. But I can't let you get away from me.'

"[Air Bullet]!"

A very small condensed air hit barghest on the back of its head, delivering a quick death. I waited a few minutes to approach the body ensuring for no more surprises.

After a few minutes had passed, I approached the creature and using a dagger given by Raven I stabbed it on the heart. I then turned my attention towards the burnt area from my spell earlier. After inspecting the area I noticed a charred carcass which I am assuming that was the body of the first barghast.

"Haa…"

After the confirmation, I released a deep sigh as I lose the feeling of my lower limbs and collapse like a puppet whose string has been cut.

'All this time I still feel nervous breakdown after a fight.' I muttered as I laid down on the ground watching the sun peeking from the trees.

"You took care of that faster than I imagine." (Luke) said as he enters my field of vision.

"Yeah and you were ve~ry helpful."

Luke snorts before smirking. "You're the one who said not to interfere."

I let out a deep sigh.

"True but I still don't understand why do have to accompany? I mean you saw it for yourself right? I could handle myself pre~tty well."

"Haa… I know but Emma said not to let you die." (Luke)

A confortable silence descends the atmosphere.

Yes you read that right.

At first Luke acted like an inconsiderable, hateful, and sadistic son of a bitch but over the days we have been together his bad attitude towards me has considerably lessen.

"How long are the two of you gonna wait for me?"

Also I haven't told you that they have been here with me for less than a week and each passing day Luke and Emma become more and more persiste no rather insistent to bring me to the capital they kept talking about.

"Quit your whining kid were the one paying for your meals and shits." (Luke)

I blushed.

"That's because I don't have any money! And besides I have been collecting stuff I can sell."

Other than information, I was lacking funds to support myself. Emma told me I could potential gain a lot of money by killing monsters. I simply need to collect certain parts of the monster which they labeled as monster's fragment.

For instance rather than bring the whole body of the creature as proof of killing it, you simply need to bring a certain part or piece of it and present it to the proper authorities.

"Yeah, if you're talking about the bits and pieces of goblin's and orc's ears I threw them all out." (Luke)

Monster's fragment depends on what kind of creature it is. For goblins and orcs it's a piece of their right ear.

"YOU WHAT! I WORKED MY ASS OF COLLECTING THOSE!"

"It was stinking up the room, so yeah." (Luke)

"YOU ! #(*&^%!"

I guess he really didn't change at all.

The reason I was collecting it is because there aren't any authority of the state in the village to pay me. I needed to take them to a different village or a nearby city.

I looked at lying Luke; wishing that this guy from me gaze.

Without opening his eyes, Luke spoke.

"I can feel your gaze kid. Besides those things you have gathered aren't worth that much. You'd probably earn very small amount of money with the value of those things." (Luke)

"…still I worked hard for those…"

Luke sighed and stood up.

"Look if you want to earn money that bad, why not come with us back to the capital. Emma and I have high ranking positions we could give you a job that pays handsomely." (Luke)

Luke's suggestion jerked me out of my first symptom of depression.

"A job that pays handsomely is nice."

"So you're going back to the capital with us?" (Luke)

"Why." (Luke)

"I, I… no. Not yet. To tell you the truth the job promise you gave me sounds so tempting but I can't."

"What do you want to do?" (Luke)

"I want to explore this world. To experience all things I never had the chance to do. To meet new people and potential to make good friends, and maybe…, just maybe… to find love I never had or a place I could call home."

Luke stared at me for a moment, he then sighs before standing and began dusting himself.

"Fine but once you're done with all you're shits visit us in the capital." (Luke) said as he walks away.

I really did not understand what he was trying to say. So I could only stand there and look at him like an idiot. Apparently that pisses Luke off.

"Will you stop gaping?" (Luke) slapped me at the back of my head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Geez kid are you really that slow? What I'm trying to say is go wherever you want as long as you visit us back on the capital. You owe us that much." (Luke)

"Really!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop acting so sappy and let's return back to the village I have a lot of packing to do." (Luke)

"O-kay."


End file.
